


A Kingdom for a Pie

by DarkCherry91



Category: Pushing Daisies, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCherry91/pseuds/DarkCherry91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil, the great Elvenking, loathes his duties as monarch. One evening the elf, under the influence of his favorite wine, falls asleep in his study but when he wakes he finds himself in a strange establishment called "The Piehole".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a long and tiresome day, the great Elvenking sat casually in his large wooden armchair with a book on his lap and a goblet of finest wine in his left hand. The hour had become late and the king had dozed off several times while reading, the weight of his crown and duties overwhelming him. It was one of those few days that Thranduil grew tired of his position, of his mewling, incompetent subordinates and advisors. All the time there were problems to solve, with humans or orcs or even worse: dwarves! Now that Thorin had reclaimed his realm, calling himself “king under the mountain” - what a ridiculous title – the Woodland elves had to establish peace with their new neighbors. Thus his wise advisors had produced several plans and means to establish trade and ensure a friendly coexistence with the dwarves. And Thranduil loathed it all. On such rare occasions he wished he were not king but rather a normal Woodland-elf without status and so damned much responsibility.

 

Outside a storm was raging, fitting the king's mood and soon later heavy raindrops splashed against the window of the study, not waking the elf however. Even in his dreams his duties would pursue him, torture him at night and poisoning his every thought. Right now the vision of another convention with several dwarfish ambassadors, the too concerned duo Lord Elrond and Gandalf and, – of course – the over-optimistic Lady Galadriel plagued him. Thranduils thick eyebrows furrowed, not only in his dream and his real self even twitched, the golden goblet slipping from his grasp and falling onto the precious carpet. The king took no notice and instead wished again that he would be free form all this nuisance, pleading that his mind would grant him some rest. At that same moment, a bolt of lightning outside illuminated the dim-lit chamber, followed by the crackling of thunder.

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

Thranduil opened his eyes slowly, his head a little dizzy from the wine as he assumed. For several seconds his vision was blurred but even then he could tell that something was strange today. Lazily he rubbed the sand out of his eyes before he tried again to open them. But when he did so, he could not believe he was awake. According to his latest memory, he had fallen asleep in his study but right now he was standing somewhere else entirely. Right in front of him was a large sideboard with various fruits, flour and other groceries on top of it. Thranduil looked around in bewilderment, his gaze roaming over a metal sink and two large cupboards also of metal, their surface polished neatly. Cautiously he took one step forward and when he noticed his reflection in the mirror-like surface his eyes widened in horror. Instead of the silver-haired elf, a mere human stared back at him. Thranduil turned his head to the left, then to the right, then be touched his cheek with one hand and watched in dismay as the other in the mirror did likewise.

 

 _How did this happen? Am I still dreaming?_ He thought to himself as he leaned forward to examine his face better. Slowly he brushed through his now much shorter, brown hair and over his much pinker cheeks. At least his piercing blue eyes had stayed the same, having lost nothing of their usual power. Also he had not changed in height or shape – alas – but instead of his silver robe he wore grey washed-out pants combined with a black shirt and strange black shoes with a white sole. Still not believing his senses, Thranduil averted his gaze from his reflection and scanned his surroundings once more. On the other side of the room was a huge hole in the wall filled with a round, three-floored tray stocked with what seemed like colorful desserts. Until now he had not noticed the chatter of people coming from behind it, had he been occupied by his altered appearance. Slowly he walked over and hid behind the delicacies as he spied several other humans -judging by their looks – sitting in the adjacent room and eating. Again he could not point out one familiar object, the whole interior seemed foreign and strange, as if he was in another world entirely. _Where am I?_

 

Suddenly the swinging door to his right rushed open and a woman hurried into the room, carrying a tray of empty dishes which she placed onto the sideboard, dropping several spoons and forks while doing so. “Oh crap...” she murmured and knelt down to collect the metal pieces, providing Thranduil with a beautiful view of her lovely behind as she bent forward, the hem of her short, bright green dress ending where her thighs began. Thranduil smirked cunningly and enjoyed the sight until the girl stood up and turned around abruptly. Wide-eyes she stared at him and jumped in surprise before she crossed her arms over her chest and hissed, her expression becoming darker by the second. “Who are you and what the hell are you doing in the kitchen?!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing in the kitchen?!”

Startled by the impolite tone in which he was addressed, Thranduil glared at the smaller woman, his thick brows furrowing dangerously as he took a step closer, towering above her. “How dare you raise your voice to me, the great Thranduil, son of Oropher, you pathetic creature?!” She shrunk a little at his words, obviously intimidated by the tall man but quickly regained her courage. “Pha, you know what? I don't care who you are – son of Ohropax – just get OUT!!” With the last word she grabbed his arm and tried to drag him towards the door, in vain as Thranduil was ways stronger than her – even in this mortal form. “You don't command me!” So all he did was bringing his arm back to his body, pulling her along harshly. Due to the abrupt acceleration, the girl lost balance, bumped against Thranduil and they both landed on the cold floor – well he was on the floor and she was sprawled atop his lap and chest. “Ouch...” she murmured and propped herself on her arms before she realized her indecent position and the smirking man beneath her.

 

For a moment she fell silent, all her thoughts wiped away as she stared mesmerized into his cerulean eyes. _She blushes lovely.._. Thranduil thought to himself as he used the opportunity to survey her thoroughly. From her looks she was probably around 25 in human years, he guessed. Black waves of hair cascaded past her shoulders, the spiky tips giving her a sassy touch, framing her oval face which was dominated by a pair of sparkling brown-green eyes.

“How long are you planning on occupying me like that?” he finally teased and his smirk widened as her cheeks reddened further. Without response, she quickly got up and straightened her skirt, recollecting her thoughts by doing so. When Thranduil had risen too, she looked up at him again, the sincerity from before back in her eyes. “Ok let's try again... Would you please leave now before I get some serious -”

“WHAT is taking you so long?! VICKY!” a high pitched female voice shrieked from behind and the swinging door burst open to reveal a very corpulent and very enraged woman.

“- trouble...” the girl frowned silently as she turned to face her employer. “Sorry, Mrs. Murray! I'll bring the pies immediately!” she replied with a fake yet convincing smile. Thranduil watched the scene interestedly and with his elvish tranquility, his presence would have nearly stayed unnoticed.

 

> “And who is this guy?! You know this room's staff only!” the elder woman barked, her tiny piercing eyes glaring at Thranduil now, obviously challenging him. Threatening the Elvenking – even non-verbally – was a bad idea, however. Thranduil straightened his back to underline his superiority and dislike for the woman but before he could unleash a flood of venomous words, Vicky shoved herself further in front of him and replied instead: “This is our new job applicant...ahm, Ned! He read our advert in the newspaper!” Mrs. Murray seemed convinced by the white lie and surveyed the brown haired man more calmly now. “Ok, maybe his cutie-face attracts more customers. He can start tomorrow, we're closing in five minutes anyway. Show him around and train him the basics, understood Vicky?!”

> “Totally understood. Thanks Mrs. Murray!” the girl grinned more bogusly than before, her tone revealing nothing of her inner annoyance and disgust for that woman. When the fat lady had vanished again, Vicky sighed loudly.   
> 

> “Why did you stop me from reproving that woman?” Thranduil asked while the girl turned around. “Because that wouldn't have helped much, Murray is way too stubborn. If I had told her you just popped up in here, she would have given me some extra shifts for letting a stranger into the kitchen.”

> “But why did you lie about my name?!”   
> 

> “Well, 'Thranduil' – wasn't it? - What kind of a name is that? Sounds like from a fairytale.” she replied while she grabbed the dirty dishes and put them into the sink.  
> 

"And you assume 'Ned' is better? That is hardly an appropriate name for me!" Thanduil exclaimed unsatisfied, his ice blue orbs glued to her every movement.

"I think it's cute."

The Elvenkings eyes widened in shock at her words, never had he been referred as 'cute'. He wouldn't allow her to call him that ever again, nor by that ridiculous name. The girl cleaned the sideboard before she put on a light surcoat, obviously ready to leave and headed towards the door. It was then that Thranduil realized he had nowhere to go in this strange world and the only person he could rely on was Vicky.

Since he had not the slightest intention of sleeping on the street, Thranduil had to persuade her to offer him shelter, at least for one night – his charm would do the rest.

"May I walk you home? A fair lady as you should not walk the streets alone after dark." he purred when they stood outside the establishment. With eyebrows risen high she gave him a curious look. "A gentlemen aren't we?"

 

The warm summer night-air brushed through their hair as they walked down the street, past many shop-windows which illuminated the way. After about five minutes, Vicky halted in front of an old grey building with at least four floors.

"Sooo, this is it. Thanks for the convoy.. Thranduil....” she paused as if deep in thoughts before she continued.

“You haven't told me what kind of name that is yet?" she said and hopped onto the second step in front of the door. Even now she was barely at eye-level but she didn't need to crane her neck that much.

"This story is much too long to tell it outside in the cold here.” Thranduil replied, his hands hidden in the pockets of his pants and smiled ever so alluringly, his cerulean eyes boring into the slim girl.

A moment of silence passed, the girl obviously pondering and weighing the risk before she finally said: “Would you like to come upstairs with me?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cross legged and with a cup of tea, Vicky sat across Thranduil on the old, dark green leather couch, staring at him in disbelief while he scanned the surroundings. The apartment was perfect for singles: a small bedroom with adjacent bathroom and the living room combined with the kitchen which was separated from the couch by a wall, hidden from sight when entering the apartment. The few shelves on the opposite wall were filled with books, small caskets and pictures of friends or family. In front of the windows, several different plants and flower pots had their home reminding Thranduil of his beloved Greenwood. All in all her home was neat, cozy and despite the size – it was rather tiny, compared to the elvish palace he used to live in – Thranduil could imagine to call it a home for a while. All it needed was skillful persuasion.

“So if I got that right, you're saying you are in truth a powerful elvish king, ruling over an ancient realm in another world?!” she finally asked, each word laced with both disbelief and maybe sarcasm.   
“Yes, as I said, I am Thranduil the great Elvenking of Mirkwood, son of Oropher, son of Isilind the Wise. The Woodland-Realm, one of the great elvish kingdoms, lies hidden inside the Greenwood in a world called Middle-Earth.” he replied as he put his cup of hot liquid onto the small wooden coffee table in front of them. Vicky just stared at him, her beautiful eyes glued to him as she sipped her tea, so he continued. “During my long life, many strange and wondrous occurrences have come to pass for me to witness but yet the reason for my sudden travel to this world eludes my mind.”  
“What's the last thing you remember?” Vicky wasn't sure whether there was any truth in his words nor if he could be trusted. But until now he had acted very kindly and no hint of ill intentions was visible in his shining blue eyes. So she decided to do what she could best: listen to everything he had to tell her, regardless how ridiculous it might sound.  
“I definitely was in my study reading late at night until sleep caught me in his grasp and when I woke up I stood where you found me.” he replied, wondering himself what kind of mischief was at work here.   
“Is there any magic in your world?” Vicky asked hopefully while putting her empty cup aside. “I mean, maybe someone very powerful wanted you gone and teleported you here...”  
“Magic resides within every being, in some creatures more than in others, but only few can harness it properly, like elves for example. We use the light of the stars to enhance our powers for healing purposes or as defense against the dark forces. Casting spells and bending magic much to their will, forming it, is a privilege to the sorcerers alone and none of the few who exist are strong enough to send me here.” Thranduil explained calmly, every word chosen wisely and with consideration while Vicky listened intently to his velvet voice. The way he spoke presaged that the young looking man in front of her was much older than her, maybe older than man could be, and as he revealed more and more details of his world, Vicky became fascinated with the stranger on her couch. Since her earliest childhood, she had loved fairytales and fantasy-novels, devouring the books like chocolate and often she and her friends had pretended to be elves or fairies with hand-made wings out of cardboard. Thus she really wanted to believe Thranduil, to hear more about this marvelous world and his realm, although at the same time the whole thing seemed ridiculous to her. I am too old for this fairytale nonsense..., she thought to herself sorrowfully and looked away from the handsome man.  
Sensing her distress and inner conflict, Thranduil gently turned her head back with two of his slender fingers, their eyes facing each other again and he whispered. “I wish there was a way I could prove my story to you and show you who I really am but, alas, there is none.” His voice was like music, soft and enchanting, while the touch of his fingers felt light as a butterfly landing on a rose-petal – carefully but yet determined. And Thranduil knew all too well how to play with her senses, his most powerful weapon being his eyes and his voice. Thus he leaned forward while he spoke, closing the distance between their bodies, to allow her to behold his flawless face and drown in his mesmerizing, cerulean orbs. And oh, she almost lost herself in them as she felt her cheeks heat up and feet becoming useless would she be standing. Suddenly and much to Thranduil's surprise, Vicky regained her senses and stood up abruptly, her whole figure tensed slightly.  
“I think I should go to bed now. You may sleep on the couch if you want, the bathroom's over there. Goodnight.” she said drily and walked away, leaving Thranduil puzzled behind. “Goodnight, my lady.” he murmured to himself as he heard her lock the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil woke early, had his sleep been far from pleasant since the couch was less than insufficient for both his size and his high standards. Outside the first rays of sunlight spied past the roof of the other buildings, bathing the room in a warm golden light. Thus Thranduil had plenty of time to sneak around the apartment, hoping to find some interesting details which allowed to learn more about his host. From what he had gathered so far, Vicky was obsessed with fantasy-novels, had a quite respectable collection of shoes – many of which Thranduil would like to see her in nude – and she seemed to have a large and caring family. One of the pictures on the shelf before him showed the girl, her parents and some other people gathered in a marvelous garden, all smiling. On the other one Vicky stood beside a man, his hand resting on her slender waist, and much to Thranduil's dismay, they did not look alike. “It's not her brother... “ he murmured and looked closer at the other and in his view much less handsome man.

Suddenly he heard a key being turned and quickly went over to the couch and sat down, acting as if he had never left it. Clad in her green work-uniform, Vicky entered the living room and greeted her guest joyfully:"Good morning!"  
"Good morning to you too, my lady." Thranduil replied in his velvet voice and smiled as she blushed a lovely shade of pink at his words.  
"I'm not a lady but thanks. Do you want breakfast, Ned?" As soon as his smile had appeared it vanished the instant she addressed him by that stupid name again. "Gladly. But please call me by my real name." He replied and stood up, his tone still polite but much darker and demanding.  
Vicky rummaged in the kitchen, preparing fruit and some biscuits for both of them while Thranduil joined and watched her silently.  
"I'm just practicing because I won't be able to use 'Thranduil' when we're at work. People would only start asking questions and we don't want too much fuss about you, don't we?" The girl said, focused on peeling an orange on the counter so that she did not notice the man approximating her from behind.  
"That we seem to agree upon but here in these private rooms you shall not call me 'Ned'." Sensing that he stood tall behind her, Vicky turned to face him fully but she had not expected him to be so close, the proximity of their bodies setting her at unease. In defense of the little space left between them she held her arms in front of her chest and stared defiantly back at him. Thranduil smirked, his piercing eyes boring into the small woman as he leaned forward and rested his arms at both her sides on the counter, his face being only inches away from hers.  
"If you want..." She simply rolled her eyes and her words were not satisfying for the Elvenking, her tone not obedient enough. "I insist." he corrected, his expressions sincere now, underlining the importance of the matter.  
"Ok..." Now she merely whispered and looked away, definitely intimidated by him and Thranduil could almost smell his victory over her – he would stay another few days for sure.  
"Ok, what?" A slender finger tapped beneath her chin, lifting it and thus forcing her to meet his cold gaze again.  
"Ok, Thranduil."  
"Good" _In time she shall call me 'my king'_ , he thought to himself and smirked.

 ***

Only two hours later, the great Elvenking found himself in the small, plain kitchen of the little cafe, an old apron around his waist and his arms covered in flour up to the elbows. Frantically and with way too much force he kneaded the half-done dough with his slender fingers, which were strangers to hard labor and cooking, but the sticky mixture strived against holding together and instead covered his hands and the surface of the sideboard completely. Enraged by the reluctant dough he suddenly grabbed it and threw the damned clump across the room. A loud slap announced the mixtures collision with the wall right beside the swinging door, which opened as Vicky walked through.   
“That was close!” she teased when she examined the greasy stain, while the dough glided down slowly on the wall. Although his little outburst had a calming effect, Thranduil was still annoyed by his task and Vicky noticed without doubt.  
“Maybe we should find something else for you to do...”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Since her new trainee obviously lacked the skills and patience for cooking, Vicky decided to switch so that she would handle the pies while Thranduil was to attend to the customers. Carrying dishes and beverages from one spot to another couldn't be too hard for an elf, or could it?

“You want me to serve these people? I'm not a slave!” Thranduil said darkly, his now cleaned arms crossed over his chest as he stood stubbornly in the kitchen.

“Don't be dramatic. Slavery has been abolished for quite a while now. And besides, you get good payment for bringing those customers their meals. Table four and two.” the girl retorted quickly and handed him a tray filled with hot beverages and pies. Sighing in annoyance, Thranduil took it and very reluctantly made his way past the swinging door into the other room. Without spilling a drop he walked over to the first table and put two cups of coffee and a pie down in front of the elderly women. Both rewarded him with a sweet smile, the leathery skin of their faces wrinkled even more by the muscular movement before they carefully grasped the cups. “Thank you very much, young man.” the one old lady said and Thranduil almost chuckled, had he been walking on earth for more than tenfold of her years.

On the other table sat a young, fat boy with his philistine parents, the father reading some newspaper while the mother rummaged in her virulently pink handbag. Silently the elf put a lemon cake for the boy and a cup of coffee for the mother on the table, the three humans paying him little mind. Since his task was done without gratification, Thranduil turned to walk away but a shrill voice commanded him back.

“Excuse me, is the milk in there low-fat?” the mother asked, her tone demanding and a torment for one's ears. Still clutching her tiny bag which matched her brown-pink outfit, she glared at Thranduil and again he found himself challenged.

“Low-fat?” he repeated and wondered what miraculous milk that could be.

“I ordered coffee with low-fat milk, is that too much to ask for?!” she added, while the little pig of her boy devoured the pie greedily, stuffing his mouth with every forkful of the sweet. Thranduil shuddered in disgust as he watched.

“Hey sweety, I asked you a question!” the mother barked, her tiny piercing eyes boring like daggers into him, snatching Thranduil's attention away from the boy.

“What did you say?” Despite his many years of life and lots of experiences, Thranduil had never learned to master his temper, especially if confronted so directly and disrespectfully. Thus the familiar heat of rage flamed up inside him, slowly creeping up his spine.

“Listen, potboy. Go get me my low-fat coffee or I will...”

“How dare you to speak so disrespectfully with me, commanding me even! Pha! I do not care for your pathetic wishes but if you insist on low-fat I would recommend it for the little pig over there.”

Silence flooded the room, even the old ladies were quiet like mice and the three humans in front of him stared at Thranduil with blank faces, not believing their ears. The same instant, Vicky hurried outside the kitchen, had she overheard parts of the conversation earlier to the sudden lack of noise. Before any of the present guests could say a word, she grabbed Thranduil by the arm and tried to pull him along towards the swinging door. Hesitatingly Thranduil gave in and let her guide him away, knowing all to well that the situation would only heat up more if he stayed. “Your low-fat coffee comes in a minute!” she called to the still perplexed woman while shoving the tall man through the door.

“What the hell was that about? You can't talk to customers like that!” Vicky hissed, her lovely expressions darkened with anger and concern.

“It is not fitting for a king to serve such miserable creatures! And I shall not tolerate rudeness against my person!” Thranduil's rage was in full bloom now, storming through him wildly while he paced around the small kitchen. If he only had his marvelous elvish sword at hand he would free this wretched woman from her useless head.

“But here you are no king of elves, you are a human just as we all are!” she retorted and stepped closer to him, facing his wrath.

“That I am aware of, little one, and I loath it. Humans are a weak and pitiful race, mere scum compared to elves such as I am. If only I could travel back to Mirkwood I would instantly leave this decayed place.” His normally silk voice was drenched with poison now and his tall figure towered above the girl, threatening to harm her if she did not watch her tongue.

“You think you are so much better but honestly I can't see much difference. There's nothing kingly about you, right now you're just a royal ass!” That was enough for the Elvenking, his temper had reached its limit and took the better off him as he wiped his arm across the sideboard, shoving glasses, dishes and various other items down, which shattered onto the cold tile floor. Hereupon he glared once more at the now frightened girl, his ice blue orbs sparkling with rage, turned on his heals and waked away, out of the kitchen and the cafe to be on his own in this cursed world.

Sighing deeply, Vicky prepared the low-fat coffee and after serving and apologizing she returned into the kitchen to clean up the mess Thranduil had left her in.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Since his younger days, walking had always had a calming effect on his mood and thus Thanduil walked along the streets of this foreign town until his long strides carried him to a gorgeous park. Nature around him eased his anger and frustration, reminding him of his beloved Greenwood. Full of remorse he remembered his thoughts from that night, how he wished to be rid of his position and everything that he now desperately craved. Truth be told, Thranduil still had no idea why he had travelled to this world and how to get back home, but he was more than determined to try everything possible to achieve this new goal of his. Although he had not seen much of this world he knew already that this was not where he wanted to stay. His place was amongst his kin, by his son, to protect the realm and the woods from whatever evil there was to face.

After walking around the small pond in the middle of the park, Thranduil sat down on a wooden bench at the side, staring into the rippling water. His mind drifted off, wandering along its own path, thinking about Legolas and how he might fare without him, then about the stormy night he landed in the kitchen of the cafe and finally he thought of Vicky. While she had been nice and caring towards him, offering him shelter, he had shown her his worst manners and would have nearly vent his wrath on her if not for the sideboard nearby. 

In his defense, after spending one thousand years as royalty and later on as king, Thranduil had grown accustomed to being treated with appropriate respect and humility, many of his subjects even feared his temper.   
But now he was a simple human and no king, in fact he owned nothing in this world. Strangely, this humble life was all he wished for as he grew tired of his status but now that it was granted, he was far from happy either. Thranduil sighed again and got up from the weathered bench to walk back to the cafe. Now was not the time to ponder, causing only in a headache, since he had to apologize and fix things with Vicky before nightfall.

By the time he arrived at the cafe, no lights were on and the dining room was empty, the door already locked. Although he had hurried to get here, he had missed the waitress. _Damned..._ he thought as he turned on his heels and strode down the streets, his long legs carrying him fast to the old, grey building where she resided.   
Shortly after he pushed the small button next to her name he heard the muffled sound of a door bell ringing, confirming his assumption as to what that button might trigger.   
"Hello? Who's there?" Although he could not see her, the girl's voice came from above the row of buttons, distorted by definitely hers.   
"What magic is this?" The handsome man wondered and leaned down to observe the intercom.   
"Thanduil, is that you?"   
"... yes, my lady... " he replied hesitantly and moment after the door sprang open.   
"Come up."

Vicky was already standing in the doorway, waiting impatiently and when she saw the handsome man she headed towards him, her steps quick and determined. "Where have you been? Are you alright?" Thranduil stared at the lovely girl in surprise, had he expected a much less amiable welcome and he froze momentarily when her slender hand reached up and brushed his right cheek gently.   
"I've worried myself sick! I thought you got lost!" she added and Thranduil took her hand in his, moved by her care.    
"Forgive me my lady, it was not my intention to cause you concern and I most sincerely apologize for my inappropriate behavior today." Thranduil's silky voice soothed her nerves and even if she had been angry with him this feeling would have vanished right now. The brown-haired man with his remarkable cerulean eyes truly had a way with words and could sway any woman, Vicky guessed and was all too well aware of his charming effect on her. Since her last boyfriend two years ago, there had not been many men, none of them a serious fit for a future together. And none had given her this strange yet most pleasant feeling like Thranduil did with the bare touch of his hands. Captured by his bright blue orbs and cunning smile, with his voice still ringing in her ears, how could she possibly be mad at him?   
"Well.. ahm.. just don't do it again." She finally stumbled, retrieved her hand and entered the apartment, leaving the door open as an unspoken invitation. The hint of reluctance in her movement and the faint red on her cheeks did not elude the elf and he smirked, showing a row of perfect, pearl white teeth.   
"I shall gladly stay with you, my lady." he said and followed her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the little apartment, Vicky and her otherworldly guest sat casually at the small square table and ate some of her famous lasagne. The dim lit living room, which contained the dining area, had a cozy atmosphere and due to the late hour, the girl had changed into a more casual attire, much to Thranduil's dislike as the grey wide pants and black top did conceal most of her curves.

"So how is it like in Mirkwood?" she asked out of the blue while shoving another fork of lasagne into her mouth.   
"The woods are marvelous and ancient, they are very important for my kin as we have lived amongst them for thousands of years now. Dark forces have harmed the wood's splendor and it is only slowly recovering but given another hundred years and the Greenwood will be the great again." Thranduil replied in his velvet voice, his mind picturing the ocean of trees clearly.    
"You say that as if one hundred years was next week but that's an awfully long time!"    
"For humans yes but it is merely a short moment in the life of an elf."   
"What? Then how old are you? 800? I mean you look pretty young, in your thirties maybe... in human years." she said, obviously confused be the elvish appeal to time. Thranduil only chuckled at her poor guess and retorted joyfully:  
"Alas, no! I have walked the earth for more than three thousand years, my lady!"    
With a loud clink the fork landed on the floor, her hand frozen as the rest of her body while she stared at him in disbelief, mouth slightly ajar.  
“Did you just say three thousand?? Oh my....” she finally whispered, still not moving an inch. Thranduil watched her reaction intently and he wondered why or if she still believed his story. In a world without magic, such as this one, elves and their likes are a product of imagination and dreams, they are non-existent without doubt. Apparently, Vicky was one of those humans who wished those fantasies to be reality – at least her collection of books suggests such – and Thranduil tried as best as he could to convince her of the truth behind his words. But he lacked a clear proof so he could only hope to win her trust.

“All of this must be very hard for you to believe, I can understand...” Thranduil replied with a sigh and put his own cutlery down on the plate.   
“Yes it is... It sounds like one of the novels I've read, like a wonderful story which is too good to be true. And I wanna believe you but honestly, I...” Vicky's eyes were glued to the remains of the lasagne on the plate before her, her expressions saddening with every word and the elf could also sense some fear behind them. “...I don't know if I should trust you.” she added and looked up to meet his intense gaze which had never left her throughout dinner. Thranduil pondered over her words for a while, no one spoke, but finally he wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and rose.   
“I understand. Forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you and thank you for your hospitality. Fare well, my lady.” After bowing slightly he turned and walked towards the door, leaving Vicky perplexed at the table. With her eyes she saw him leave, taking one step after another towards the door but her mind could not register what was happening, various thoughts buzzing in her head. _He is leaving... but he has nowhere to go! He is leaving... LEAVING!_

His left hand touched the cold metal of the door-handle and he paused, knowing that if he proceeded it would be a farewell for good and he would have to search a way back to Mirkwood on his own, alone in a foreign world. Suddenly a slender hand grabbed his right arm, gently but determinedly.   
“Wwhere will you go?” her voice was very quiet and almost shaking.  
“Where ever my feet carry me on my quest to travel back home.” The handsome man did not turn to face her nor did he move his hand on the door-handle.  
“And if there is no way for you to return?” Her question took him off guard, inflicting a stinging pain in his chest at the thought of being parted from his son and his realm forever.  
“Then I shall wander this world in agony.” he replied calmly, yet his voice too became slightly shaking with sadness. The hold of her hand tightened and Vicky knew she could not let him walk through that door.  
“Please don't go...” she whispered and Thranduil's thin lips curled up in a smile.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“I can't let you leave...” It was barely a whisper but determined, as was her grip on his arm.  
“I thought you did not trust me?” Thranduil replied sternly but not coldly, still facing the dark-brown door.  
“I... Maybe I do but at least I feel responsible for you and I can't bare the thought of you alone out there on your quest. You can stay as long as you like.” In fact, Vicky was torn inside. Since she found him on the kitchen floor, the handsome man had stayed persistently on her mind and although his story was most dubious, she couldn't abandon him, especially if it meant pure agony to him. So she would help him, in any way she could, even if that only meant to provide a bed to sleep in and some warm meals.

“That is most honorable of you, my lady.” The tall man said and finally turned around to look at his host and took her hand in his. “And I promise not to cause you any more trouble and to prove myself worthy of your trust.” He added and brought her hand up to plant a sweet kiss onto her knuckles, his cerulean eyes never leaving hers. And she blushed for him again.

 

  
The following day, Thranduil volunteered to give the baking another chance, knowing that less risk for trouble was attached to that task than to serving dishes. And much to both Vicky's and his surprise, the resulting pie tasted good and looked halfway presentable. Thranduil sighed at the flour on his clothes and arms but when Vicky rewarded him with a bright smile, all strain from before was forgotten.   
One week passed and Thranduil felt somewhat comfortable in this world, especially around Vicky although he never forgot about his forest, his dreams being haunted by nightmares that showed Greenwood in flames. Still he had no clue how to return to his home but the bond between him and Vicky grew stronger by the day. 

 

It was a sunny Monday morning and Thranduil stood in the kitchen of the little cafe, baking his favorite cherry-pie, when a little blonde woman in a green work-uniform walked in.  
“Oh hello! You must be the new one!” she cheered in a very shrill voice and smiled widely at the perplexed man.   
“And you are?” he replied, not sure if she was friend or foe, and when she stepped closer he made sure to keep the distance between them.  
“I work here too. My name's Olive Snook, but for you only Olive~” she purred and rounded the large counter faster than Thranduil had expected, leaving him no chance to back away. With her wide eyes she stared up at the much taller man, obviously desperate to please him and Thranduil felt very uncomfortable.  
“Nice to meet you, my lady.” he said hesitantly and his thick brows furrowed at the woman's sugar-sweet giggling. She was by no means ugly, no, her face was pretty as was her figure and her decollete was bulging, the cleavage low enough to allow Thranduil a splendid view. Olive had been a single for too long now and the moment she saw this handsome man standing lonely in the kitchen, she knew her times alone at home would end. And when he called her 'my lady', she already felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Right that moment, Vicky walked through the swinging-door and her eyes widened briefly when she saw Thranduil with Olive almost glued to his chest.  
“Olive... I thought you are on vacation?” she stumbled while she put down the empty tray.

“I have, Feejee is wonderful, but now I'm back and ready to set my hands to work.” Olive replied, her seductive gaze never leaving the man in front of her, while Vicky narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Throughout the few years of working together, they had become friends but there was no way Vicky would let Olive snatch Thranduil away, she would do anything to prevent that.

“Don't you wanna introduce us, Vicky?” Olive added in a very demanding tone, coated in sugar and Vicky positioned herself beside Thranduil provocatively.

“Olive, this is Ned, our new coworker. He will manage the baking – waitressing is not his cup of tea.” she said and smiled, knowing that this circumstance would keep him and Olive apart because she was mostly in the other room. Thranduil stiffened slightly when the girl used this damned name again.

“Speaking off.. shouldn't we get back to work?” Thranduil interrupted the ladies and walked over to the counter to continue with his half-done pie. “Of course! Come Olive, I have to show you the new coffee-machine!” Vicky said joyfully and dragged the blonde outside, shooting a quick 'thank-you' glance towards Thranduil.

 

When Vicky locked the front door of the cafe she was more than glad that the day was finally over as the blonde was quite annoying, posing probing questions about Thranduil which Vicky couldn't answer all the time.

“Good night, Ned~” Olive cheered and winked playfully before she waved him goodby. Not at all impressed by her attempts to win the brown-haired man, Vicky rolled her eyes and sighed as soon as Olive was out of earshot. _Work will become much more tiresome from now on..._

 

Back at home, Vicky was about to put her earrings down onto the dresser when she noticed Thranduil standing very close behind her, she could almost feel the sparks between them.

“The way you acted today was very flattering.” He purred into her ear. “One could easily assume you were jealous.” Vicky blushed and didn't turn, not wanting to let him see her cheeks aflame.

“No, I ahm... it was just rude the way she flung herself at you, that's all.” Thranduil suppressed a chuckle at her foolish lie and he decided to push the matter some more.

“Really... well maybe this offensive approach appeals to me. I shall chat with lady Olive some more tomorrow.” he teased in a very convincing voice, causing Vicky to turn around quickly, her eyes full of concern.

“What?!”

A sly smile spread across Thranduil's lips as he lifted her chin with his pale finger, forcing her to look straight into his cerulean eyes. The space between them had almost vanished completely, their bodies nearly touching each other.   
“You are jealous.” He stated, his silky voice ringing delicately in her ears.

“Why should I? We haven't kissed or done something similar yet.” Vicky replied stubbornly, trying to hide her true feelings – jealousy amongst them.

“Then we shall change that...” Thranduil purred before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Another week had passed since Thranduil made his first move towards Vicky but she still blushed in glee when she thought about their sweet kiss and how soft his lips were. During work she tried to hide her affections for Olive not to notice and clandestinely shot quick glances towards the handsome man whenever possible. His smile and sparkling eyes stayed in her mind the whole time, distracting her from work and everyday she couldn't wait to stroll home with Thranduil.

“..are you even listening?” Olive's shrill voice snatched Vicky from her daydreams.

“Yes, yes of course..” she replied quickly although she had no clue what the blonde had talked about earlier and grabbed a towel to clean the bar in front of them.

“I don't believe you... Anyways, will you come to my birthday party this Friday?” Olive said and Vicky only nodded.

“Great. Ned's gonna be there too!”

 

“Are you ready?” Vicky asked through the closed door behind which her housemate was getting dressed for the party. Much to her surprise, Thranduil had spend a lot of time choosing the right outfit before he finally made his decision, unnerving Vicky slightly because she didn't want to be late. Thranduil stood in front of the tall mirror for his last check-up, tugging at his white shirt and dark-blue jacket while turning to behold his overall appearance. The clothes Vicky had bought him were of good quality, fitted well and were probably considered modern but Thranduil would have preferred his silver robe with the crimson stole on top, which would show his high status and good taste. Being dressed to impress was important to him, especially as a king and thus Thranduil wasn't all content with the clothes he had right now but he wouldn't complain. _I guess that comes with a human life..._ he thought to himself and silently cursed the short, thick brown hair sprouting from his head in each direction, refusing to be combed properly.

When he was finally convinced that he couldn't improve his looks any further, Thranduil stepped out into the living room where a stunned Vicky awaited him, her eyes traveling from his head to his heels in admiration.

“Let's go.” he whispered as he gently took her by the arm and led her towards the door.

 

Since Olive's apartment was far too small, the party took place at a friend of hers, Howard, who deliberately made his large, luxurious flat available for the event. A noble act stained with second thoughts as Howard knew pretty well that a certain friend of Olive would be amongst the guests.

When Vicky and Thranduil arrived, the living room was already quite crowded and as soon as Olive spied the tall man at the entrance she flew over to him.

“Hello Ned! I'm glad you made it~” she cheered and put her hand gently on his right arm, not at all confused by Vicky's presence because Olive hadn't noticed them arrive together.

“Good evening, lady Olive.” Thranduil replied and smiled slyly as he used to in front of some of his annoying advisors in Mirkwood. At least his ego felt flattered by the way she eyed him and his choice of clothes: a dark-blue suit over a white shirt combined with a heavy black coat on top which emphasized his broad shoulders and tall statue. Matching his outfit, Vicky wore a shift dress in various shades of blue that wasn't too tight, leaving room for imagination. She looked very elegant and Thranduil watched her as she graciously walked over to the bar in order to fetch some drinks. In contrast, Olive had chosen a very showing dress, hoping to attract Thranduil's attention – in vain as he had only eyes for Vicky.

 

Vicky refilled their glasses when Howard suddenly stood beside her at the bar, smiling at her ever so sweetly.

“Long time no see! You look great!” he said and Vicky turned towards him, wishing to be invisible right now.

“Howard! How nice of you to host Olive's party.” Being fully aware of Howard's intentions, Vicky tried to keep the conversation as short as possible and return to Thranduil. But Howard was stubborn.

“I couldn't deny her that wish. How have you been? While I was in Europe for business I had often thought about you.” he admitted, causing Vicky to step back a little. She knew Howard for many years but never developed any feelings for him, they weren't even close friend, and she hated the way he tried to hit on her – too obvious and not at all charming. Before she could make up a polite response to get rid of him, another man appeared at her side and slung his arm around her waist.

“She's been great – I made sure of that.” Thranduil said cockily while he pulled the girl closer to his chest and smirked at a perplexed, angered Howard. He had overheard the conversation from afar and couldn't tolerate any more of it. “Come let us enjoy the night-sky on the balcony, my dear.” he added and led the blushing girl away. Enraged and full of jealousy, Howard watched the couple walk away, as did Olive from across the room, noticing their intimacy for the first time.

 

“Thanks.” Vicky said and rested her arms on the banister while Thranduil still stood very close to her, not wanting to leave the warmth surrounding her. Although the view above the city was truly breathtaking from up here, the two had only eyes for each other, their gazed locked for a long time, until Thranduil leaned down and kissed her. Gentle at first did his lips caress hers but soon the passion between them came forth and he deepened the kiss, claiming her mouth hungrily while he allowed his hands to snake around her waist. Being in his strong arms, pressed against his broad chest, Vicky felt pure glee and wished for time to stop and let this wonderful moment never end, their bodies never parting.

When their lips separated slightly, both were panting and Vicky clasped his jacked longingly as did Thranduil hold her at her waist. He had intended to take things slow with her, one step after another but the feeling of being close to her, kissing and caressing her, was overwhelming. Also Vicky was not the type of girl who would rush matters in a relationship and she was surprised how easily she had given in to this dominant, handsome man who had showed up only about a month ago. Yet the bond they shared was strong and Vicky could sense that there was something deeper, more meaningful between them than just affection or sex. Until now she had never experienced such delight only by kissing and merely holding each other and she had to tell him.

“Thranduil, I... I..” but no rational words would pass her lips as she was too excited and Thranduil gently put a single finger on her soft lips. He adored how sweet she looked at him and would have loved to revel in it some more.

“Shh. Let us go home.” he said but Vicky hesitated, her manners reminding her how impolite it was to leave a party not even an hour after arriving.

“But what about the others?” Again Thranduil smiled at her and took her face in his hand, his thumb brushing across her blushed cheek.

“I do not care about anybody else, all I need is you.” he purred before he took her by the hand and led her away.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Never before had the way home been longer and both were impatiently shifting on the backseat of the cab. When they finally entered the apartment and Vicky closed the door behind her, Thranduil spun her around for his lips to crash upon hers passionately. With his whole body he pressed her against the door, caging her with his arms while she put hers around his neck. Skilfully he gained dominance over her mouth as he parted her lips and allowed his tongue to discover her, deepening the kiss and applying more pressure on her. The butterflies that flirted in her stomach soon vanished to make way for a splendid heat, radiating from her neither regions and soon kissing wasn't enough anymore. Thranduil too felt his arousal grow by the second, his trousers becoming more and more constricting while his lips wandered down her neck, planting kisses along the way and sucking gently. By now, Vicky was panting, her breasts heaving up and down in excitement which attracted the handsome man's attention so that he buried his face in her cleavage.   
“Ahhh...” she sighed as Thranduil pressed his hips forward, allowing her to feel his hardness against her stomach. He was flattered by her reaction and his desire urged him on to go ahead and take her right there but his inner voice told him to stop. He had promised himself not to rush things, to build this relationship on trust and not sexual attraction, which would only spoil the bond between him and the girl. Thus he gathered all his willpower and released her from his grip to step back a little, beholding the panting woman in front of him.   
“Thranduil...” she half-moaned, obviously not content with the sudden separation but he remained strong, resisting his inner needs.   
“Thranduil, please, I -” she began but again was interrupted by a slender finger on her lips. “Not tonight, my love.” he purred before he picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the bedroom where he placed her gently onto the bed. Then he lay down behind her and embraced her, pulling the smaller body against his and inhaling her scent. Vicky understood why he refused to move on and it only made her love him more. Yes, she loved him, that was clear to her now.  
“I've never met a man like you.” she whispered and Thranduil buried his nose further into her hair.  
“I am an elf not a man, love.”   
She chuckled. “Yes you are. The most beautiful elf I've ever met.”   
“I should hope so too!” he replied and planted a kiss on her head. “And never again shall I leave you, even if it meant to give up my realm.” His voice was stern and Vicky turned to look in those piercing blue eyes full of wisdom. He couldn't be serious about that, could he?

“A kingdom for a pie, huh?”  
“If the pie is you, yes.” he replied and leaned down to kiss her. In pure glee they lay in each others arms until sleep overwhelmed them.

 

***

 

Lazily the Elvenking opened his eyes the next morning, stretching his stiff limbs and providing his mind more time to fully wake up. The rustling of some cloth reminded him that he hadn't undressed before he got to bed and in dismay he looked at the creased silver robe he was wearing. _WHAT?!_  
Abruptly Thranduil sat up straight, his eyes widened in shock as he realized the changes of his surroundings and he quickly got up from the large armchair he was currently sitting in. The carped beneath his feet was spoiled with wine from he goblet he had dropped.  
 _No, this can't be!_ He thought as he crossed the study, his long robe brushing against the floor with each step, and the familiar weight on his head only spurned his fears. Horrified he stared at his reflection in the tall mirror, the long silver hair floating freely down his chest while it was held in place by the wooden crown on his head. Minutes passed but the elf didn't move an inch.

 

Then he heard a gentle knock before the old wooden door opened and his son walked in.

“Here you are, father. Have you spent all night in the study?” Legolas asked with a mocking tone as he approached his king but then the he noticed the other elf's saddened expression.  
“Father?”  
Thranduil didn't reply, he didn't even hear his son's words as he was consumed by frustration that turned into blind rage. _It was just a dream, a mere fantasy of my mind. No! It felt too real to be an offspring of my imagination. Vicky..._

Suddenly he grabbed the tall mirror and smashed it against the wall, shattering it into million pieces.  
  
Days passed but the Elvenking's mood didn't brighten up as Legolas had expected and he began to worry about his father, who refused to tell him the cause for his anger. Still he couldn't believe that the few days in this foreign world had been a dream so Thranduil frantically flipped through every book in his grand library in search for an explanation.  
“Father, please tell me what has upset you so much?” Legolas pleaded as he stood in front of the king who didn't avert his gaze from the text in the book. “The whole court noticed that something is amiss and I myself worry for your wellbeing.”  
“Silence, I must concentrate.” Thranduil hissed, his cerulean eyes scanning every line thoroughly but Legolas wasn't giving up that easily.  
“Look at me, father, and tell me what is wrong with you!” Although it was rather impolite, Legolas had risen his voice to demand an answer and Thranduil finally looked up at his son, his eyes narrowing. Receiving orders from others was something the king couldn't tolerate.  
“Watch your tone, _Ionne_ _g._ Now leave me at once.” Knowing that arguing was useless right now, Legolas bowed slightly and walked away, banging the door shut behind him. In frustration, Thranduil sat back in his chair, his mind spinning as he thought of the little mortal girl.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed like water in the steady flow of a river, washing the last remains of frost away for the mild spring to follow, but they didn't take the Elvenking's memories away. This wound was far too deep to be healed by such short time, had he lost his second chance of love in his life. Although he didn't give up hope, his frantic rejection of the facts slowly turned into bitter acceptance and finally grief, freezing his heart which had only just begun to melt due to the mortal girl. Desperately, Thranduil had flipped through every book and sought every wise elf in Middle Earth but in vain, as nothing could explain his venture to another world, all telling him that it was merely a dream. A fantasy of his mind, probably caused by the strong wine he enjoyed frequently but Thranduil didn't believe that imagination could create such real feelings and experiences, such delight within his heart.

Spring had always been Thranduil's favorite season for it resembled new life, the overpowering of winter and he loved to wander in his marvelous gardens to observe this phenomenon of nature, to watch red roses and white lilies blossom some more each day. But not this year. Instead, the Elvenking chose to stay inside, spending each free minute in the study or the library although he had given up his search and only pondered over his time in the other world, lost in memories.

 

Worries plagued the prince's mind as he feared that his father wouldn't recover from this loss. The death of the queen, Legolas's mother, had taken nearly two-thousand years for the king to cope with and left deep marks. _Will his heart be strong enough once more?_ Legolas wondered as he watched his father during dinner, who sat absentmindedly beside him. If there was anything he could do in order to end his father's pain, Legolas wouldn't hesitate but, alas, there was nothing, no word nor deed could comfort him. So they sat in silence at the large wooden table, as they did every evening and Legolas noted disapprovingly how the king washed down his fourth goblet of wine.

Five years ago, the war of the one ring had finally ended and peace had had it's hold on Middle-Earth once more ever since, allowing Legolas to return to his home in Mirkwood – which slowly recovered too as evil didn't linger amongst it's trees anymore. Troupes of elvish soldiers under Legolas's lead made sure of that.

The morning breeze was chill but the sun was still warm, bright rays peeking though the curtains of the king's bedroom and birds singing outside in the trees. A knock on the door finally woke the king from his haunted sleep, causing the sweet pictures of his beloved Vicky to vanish before his inner eye.  
“Father?”  
“Go away...” the moody elf rolled over in his large four-poster bed, shoving the blanket over his face to shield his eyes from the hurtful daylight. Legolas sighed silently, knowing that the king's increased consumption of wine had caused this laziness but he showed little mercy and removed the curtains swiftly.

“We have successfully eliminated the last remaining nests of the spiders, father. None of those vile creatures is left to walk on this earth.” Legolas reported as he opened a window for some fresh air to flood the damp room. Reluctantly accepting the call of his duties as king, Thranduil sat up, his silver hair tangled and his eyes slightly red, faint dark shadows forming underneath.

“Today is the meeting with the ambassadors of Rohan concerning the trade-alliance with our realm.” Legolas continued as he didn't receive an answer from the other elf – as expected. Rohan, the realm of the horse-lords, which had grown to it's former glory after the war had great interest in this alliance. King Theoden was wise and reasonable and since the roads were safe again, a stable trade relationship between Rohan and Mirkwood would only be profitable for both parties.   
“I won't miss it.” Thranduil said in a bitter tone as he had little interest in politics lately and walked over to his wardrobe while two servants entered the bedroom to help him dress.

 

_*°*°( months before)*°*°_

 

When Vicky woke after a deep, dreamless slumber, she felt soft grass tickle her cheeks and sides, the hot summer-sun warming her exposed skin. The wind rushed gently through her hair and blue dress as she stood while her gaze travelled over smooth hills and a sea of green grass, forests and mountains in the distance. She didn't recognize her surroundings nor did she remember how she had ended up here. In fact, she knew nothing of herself, not even her own name.

Searching for any sign of civilization, she walked across the vast blanked of grass, up and down the hills between rocks and some trees until a group of riders approached and circled her.   
“Who are you, my lady?” one of the men in heavy armors said, the hooves of the horses stomping loudly and intimidatingly around the girl.  
“I..I don't know. I can't remember anything, please believe me.” she replied shyly and watched the man's reaction intently, assuming that this one was the leader.   
“A woman shouldn't be out here alone.” he finally said and decided to take the lost girl with him to his king. Since Sauron was defeated and with him all orcs, she couldn't be an evil creature nor dangerous at all and abandoning a lonely woman in the wildness was no option. Thus he reached down with his arm and helped the girl mount his horse.

“Where will you take me?” she asked the man sitting behind her after about an hour of riding and he smiled warmly down upon her.  
“To Edoras where our king resides, my lady.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

As the Elvenking had foreseen, the meeting with the ambassadors was more than tiresome but he played his role as dedicated king quite well – the trade agreement was important after all. After three hours of discussing the details, the contract was signed by both parties and everyone rose from the large wooden table in the royal salon.   
“We will all profit from this alliance!” one of the humans said as he carefully put the parchment in his bag and smiled at the king and his son.

“We hope so. Thank you for coming.” Legolas replied politely while his father remained silent, his mind probably wandering somewhere else than in this room.  
“No, thank you, my lord and your majesty! Oh and there is one more thing...” the man said and rummaged in his bag until he took out another parchment and handed it to the prince.  
“The lady Eowin shall marry in a few days hence and she asks humbly for your presence, my lord.”  
Legolas read quickly over the lines of the letter and smiled as he was glad that his friend had found happiness. “I shall gladly accompany you to Rohan.”

 

“Be careful, _Ionin_.” Thranduil said when Legolas wished him goodby. The humans were already waiting down at the stables for the prince and although the king didn't quite understood why Legolas insisted on traveling to Rohan, he didn't mind as he would have his peace. Thranduil would spend the days of his son's absence alone, pondering and grieving over his lost love.  
“I will, _Ada_. We shall see each other again before the moon-circle is full.”

 

Three days later, Legolas arrived at Edoras, the marvelous capital of Rohan, where he was awaited by Eomer and a few other Rohirrim.   
“Welcome, prince of Mirkwood.” Eomer said and smiled at the elf who just dismounted his steed in front of the great hall.   
“Good to see you again. I hope you had a peaceful journey?” he added as Legolas as he ascended the few stone steps to stand beside the mortal.   
“Traveling has become much more pleasant since the war is over but I have to confess that I am famished.” the blonde elf replied and Eomer didn't hesitate to lead him inside.

 

At dinner, Legolas sat beside Eomer who sat next to the king, Theoden, and all three were engaged in a joyful conversation when the great wooden doors of the feast hall opened again. Clad in a pale-green robe, her long blonde hair floating behind her, a smiling Eowin walked towards them, followed by two court ladies.   
“Legolas! I am so glad that you came!” she said, her smile widening as she sat down on the king's free side and the court ladies positioned themselves a little in the background, ready to serve their mistress.  
“How could I miss such a wonderful event? And besides, after some time at home, I missed the wild and adventurous spirit of the world!” Legolas was indeed happy for Eowin and that this occasion allowed him to leave Mirkwood for a while, to have a break from his moody father. As if Theoden could read the elf's mind, he asked about the Elvenking's wellbeing but Legolas didn't mention his father's grief and tried to change the topic of the conversation quickly.  
“So tell me, who is the lucky groom?” he asked and smirked at Eowin who giggled shyly.  
“He is a nobleman of Rohan, one of my father's loyal commanders. We met during the final battle in the war of the ring and well, now we shall marry.” The lady replied and Legolas could sense her glee and anticipation of tomorrow.

 

The evening passed smoothly and soon the elf grew a little tired, the exhaustion of his journey finally caught up with him and he rose. “Your majesty, my lord, my lady. I shall retire for tonight so that I am well rested for tomorrows feast.”  
“Of course. Eruneth, show the prince to his room!” Eowin commanded in a gentle tone causing the smaller of the court ladies to step forward and walk towards the elf. She curtsied quickly before him and then they both exited the hall. While Legolas followed behind the young woman, he eyed her closely and noted how lovely she was in her light blue dress with her black hair braided lavishly.   
“Here we are, my lord.” she announced as she halted in front of a wooden door and turned to face the blonde prince, her brown-green orbs meeting his gaze nonchalantly. “Let me know if you need something!” she added with a smile and Legolas was surprised that such a casual way of behaving was tolerated in a royal household. However, he didn't mind – on the opposite, he enjoyed this less formal style and smiled back at the pretty woman. _Maybe this journey will be more distracting that I envisioned..._  
“Thank you, Eruneth. I shall call for you if need be.” he said and with that she quickly bowed and left him standing in the hallway.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding ceremony took place in the old church of Edoras, where the whole court was gathered to witness this most joyous event. Loud applause and cheering echoed through the hall when the couple finished it's vows and kissed, king Theoden almost shed tears out of happiness. Then the whole flock of guests followed the married couple on a brief walk through Edoras towards the grand hall where the banquet was to be held. Legolas was granted the honor of sitting at the royal dais, next to Eomer who flanked the bride. As the delicious dishes were served one after another, Legolas noted that it was the lovely Eruneth who served the bride her plates and wine. Clad in a light cream gown with her hair braided and done up she was a most pleasing sight and the elf struggled to keep his eyes from her during the conversation with Eomer. After the feasting, musicians encouraged the guests to dance and soon the middle of the hall was crowded with swaying couples while the rest chatted lively at the sides. Legolas watched the merry activities, especially the girl with the black hair dancing in the middle.  
“Ah, she caught your eye, didn't she?” Eomer asked curiously as he poked the elf with his left elbow. “Quite the beauty.”  
“Yes, she is. But I wonder where she is from as she seems so out of place here.” the elf replied while his gaze remained glued to the dancing girl. The very first moment he met her, there was something different about her but Legolas couldn't name it yet.

“In fact, no one knows where she came from but we found her alone in the wilderness a few months ago.” Eomer said and took another large sip from his goblet, the wine already painting his cheeks red and loosening his tongue. “The poor girl has lost all her memories, she couldn't even remember her own name!”

“How tragic...”

“Yes, indeed... Eowin was so kind to take her in and made her a court lady. She also named her – 'Eruneth', quite fitting, don't you think?”

Legolas pondered over the human's words some more before he replied. “A lovely name for a lovely girl.”

 

The sun had already set when Leoglas strolled through the crowd of guests towards the entrance of the hall as he was in dire need for some fresh air and a break from all the drunken mortals. Outside he found Eruneth standing all alone and gazing at the few stars that slowly appeared in the sky above. Since it was early spring, the nights weren't cold anymore but the winds here in Rohan were still chilly so that the girl was wrapped up in a too large woolen coat.

“A perfect night to watch the stars.” Legolas said as he walked towards her and Eruneth turned around to look who kept her company.

“Are you tired of the feast already, my lord?” she asked and smiled at the elf, the wind brushing gently through her black hair.

“After several hours? I guess so! But please,” Legolas stepped closer so that she had to crane her neck to still look at the tall elf. “call me by my name.” Although it was dark, the faint blush of her cheeks didn't elude the elf's sharp eyes and his smile widened.

“Ok, Legolas.”

Together they relished in the beauty of the stars, which sparkled even more as time passed and the night began.

“So tell me, Eruneth, is it true that you have no memories of your past?” he blurted out as his curiosity was overwhelming him, urging him on to find out more about this mysterious, lovely girl. Reluctantly she averted her gaze from the sky and instead focused on her hands in front of her chest, adjusting the woolen coat while her expressions visibly saddened.

“Those rumors are true. I can only remember how Eomer found me in this sea of grass and hills but before that there is only black nothingness in my mind.” she whispered and Legolas regretted that he had asked out of selfishness, not considering that it might make her feel uncomfortable.

“Forgive me, I had no right to ask such a personal matter.”

“It's ok, don't mind. Everyone in Rohan knows anyway. I'm so glad that they helped me but sometimes I wish I could remember...” again she looked at the stars as if they were the key to her lost memories, as if they held all the secrets she yearned to discover, and Legolas knew he had to help her somehow.

“The elvish healers are famous for their abilities, both physically and mentally, so... maybe they could bring back what you have lost. If you wish you may accompany me to Mirkwood.” Legolas suggested, secretly hoping that she would take his offer but she hesitated, her brown-green orbs searching his blue ones for sincerity. It was just a spark of hope but Eruneth was willing to grasp this opportunity and additionally she could spend some more time with the handsome elf – regardless of how successful the elvish healers might be.

“I would gladly come with you, Legolas.”

 

So it was settled and since neither Eowin nor Eomer had any objections against their plan, the elf and the girl set off to Mirkwood the day after tomorrow. Unfortunately – or rather luckily for him – Eruneth had never been taught to ride and thus she had to sit behind the elf on one horse while they brought another one along for the luggage. As they rode casually across the land, Legolas noted her discomfort due to this way of traveling because she wrapped her arms very tightly around his torso, pressing her much smaller figure against his back.

“Horses aren't your favorite, huh?” he teased but Eruneth didn't share his humor this time as she was to afraid to fall off the horse and get trampled.

“You are quite perceptive but isn't it obvious??” she replied, eyeing the distance between her and the ground which caused her grip to tighten, and the elf only chuckled.

During the journey, they halted at a small river in the woods to water the horses and have something to eat. As soon as Legolas helped her dismount, Eruneth relaxed some more although she kept some safety-distance between herself and the horses. While they ate, Legolas told her about his home and the elves living there, about his father – but not too much as it would spoil both their moods – and the girl listened intently to each word, her eyes transfixed to his soft lips.

“That sounds wonderful, I'm really excited now.” she said, her eyes sparkling in anticipation to meet other elves and explore their realm. “But tell me, are there many beautiful she-elves at the palace?”

Her question caught the blonde elf by surprise and he didn't quite understood her second thoughts, which she surely had. Maybe the girl was more interested in him than he had imagined at first, maybe she came along not only because of the prospect of regaining her memories.

“Some are nice to look upon, why do you ask?”

“Oh I just need to check out the competition.” she replied casually as she put her plate down onto the ground, a teasing smile on her lips. “And I think I need a head-start.” she added and leaned over to the elf sitting beside her, her hand quickly taking hold of his face and pulling him down towards her lips.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Evening was upon them, when Legolas and Eruneth finally reached the great gate to the Woodland Realm. Thrilled by what may lay behind those huge doors and admiring the craftsmanship, Eruneth walked beside the handsome elf over the small bridge in front of the gate, their horses following behind. Legolas sensed her uneasiness and halted, gently taking her hands in his and looking deep into her brown-green eyes.  
“Do not fret, my lady! No harm shall come to you within these walls!” he reassured her with a warm smile, squeezing her hands slightly. They had shared only kisses so far and the elf wasn't sure where this fostering affair would lead to. Yet somehow he cared for the human girl and if there was the possibility to restore her memories, Legolas would do everything in his power to help her.   
“I... ahm, I have heard rumors of your king's repugnance for humans so... “ Eruneth began, the twist of her stomach increasing the more she thought about what the Elves might think of her sudden appearance. A human to be treated by Elvish healers probably wasn't a normal thing. And above all, she had kissed their prince! Now if that wasn't going to get her in trouble...

“Those are true, I am afraid, and my kin in general is not fond of yours.” The girl's heart sank at his words and she averted her gaze until the elf cupped her cheek lovingly, his smile becoming more daring. “But I do not care for the customs of my people!”

Then he leaned down to kiss her, soft and sweet, knowing that they wouldn't be able to shares such intimacies freely within the palace. It would be too scandalous even though the court was well aware of the prince's amicability towards humans.

 

Full of hope and excitement, Eruneth entered the cave-system of the palace and soon realized that it was a gigantic maze of corridors and stairs. Thus she remained close to Legolas as he led her deeper into the realm. On their way, many elves passed them and all greeted their prince very respectfully and friendly, while they faced Eruneth with quite reserved and almost cold expressions. However, the girl didn't let them bother her because she cared solely for the blonde elf walking in front of her. His smile warmed her soul and was able to fill a part of the void within her, especially when she lost herself in his bright aquamarine-eyes.

“This shall be your chamber. It's not very large nor as luxurious as the halls of Edoras but I hope it will suffice!” Legolas said when they halted in front of a wooden door, his obvious worry for her comfort making the handsome elf rather cute.

“It will be perfect!” Eruneth replied and got onto her tiptoes to steal another quick kiss from the prince in the empty corridor. Stunned and positively surprised by her boldness, Legolas let out a soft chuckle before he opened the door for her.

“Please wait inside while I talk to the king!”

“I would get lost out here anyways!” Eruneth mused, winking sassily at the prince, as she entered the chamber, the waves of her black hair floating alluringly behind her.

 

With a knock on the wood, Legolas announced himself before he entered the king's study. Inside he found his father at his large desk, surrounded by countless books and scrolls, some even scattered mindlessly on the stone floor. Thranduil put the quiver away and looked up at his approaching son, his face a blank mask that didn't mirror his pained heart.

“You are back, _Ionin_...” the older elf assessed and Legolas spied the tiniest upward curl on his father's lips. Of course, Thranduil was glad to have his son back, even if they had been departed for merely a month. But his joy was quenched by the large shadow of the hurt that reigned his soul since the day he was thrown back to Middle Earth. The day he lost his love – again.

“Within a moon-cycle, as promised!” Legolas bowed slightly and then leaned forward to sneak a peek of the texts his father was so interested in apparently: reports of mysterious occurrences referring to other realms mixed with descriptions and tales of sorcerers who could perform even the most outrageous of spells. Whatever had happened in this one night, it still occupied the king, if not possessed him, and although Legolas yearned to learn what his father was searching for, he didn't ask. He wouldn't get an answer anyway.

“The wedding was very joyous and I am to present compliments from king Theoden to you!” Legolas paused in his report, waiting for the perfect moment to mention the guest he brought with him.

“I am sure you had a pleasant time but spare me the details!” Thranduil replied in a stern voice and turned his focus back to the scroll in front of him, not noticing the smirk spreading on his son's lips as he thought of the girl he had encountered at the wedding. It had been a very pleasant stay indeed. Now Legolas just needed to screw the permission for her to stay out of the moody king.

“As you wish, _Ada_ , but you should know that I brought a friend of mine to be treated by our healers. With your permission of course?” The clever prince asked cautiously while his father continued writing, not paying much attention.

“Yes, yes! Find some work for him to do in exchange and he can stay as long as he wishes!” Thranduil replied a little annoyedly, aiming to have his sacred peace again so that he could focus entirely on the search for his beloved Vicky again. After bowing respectfully, the prince left and hurried down the hallways towards a specific room where he would find Eruneth – the girl the Elvenking was yearning for.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"And? What did he say??" Eruneth ran over to the prince as soon as he entered the little chamber, her hands folded as she prayed for good news.   
"You may stay as long as you wish and be treated by our healers. In exchange, however, you have to work in the palace!" Legolas explained, not sure if the girl would want to work for the Elves but Eruneth just smiled widely at him.    
"That's great!" In her view, it was fair to work in order to pay back her treatment and she was happy all about the deal. Especially because she was permitted to remain here with the handsome prince as long as she desired!   
"You seem to accept the turns of the king?" Legolas asked jus to be sure.   
"Yes, I definitely am! When do we start?" she cheered excitedly and the elf chuckled at her cute vividness, a refreshing change from the depressed king. "Tomorrow I shall show you to the healers and find a suitable work for you!" The prince declared and leaned down for a sweet kiss.

 

The Elvish healers were more than surprised to have a human girl as their patient but since the king himself had no objections nor did they.   
"Please sit down here!" a young apprentice bed Eruneth, gesturing towards a plain wooden chair, while Legolas was talking to one of the superior healers.   
"... She has lost all memories of her previous life. Neither the citizens of Edoras or of any nearby village are missing somebody. It seems as if she appeared out of nowhere in the grass land of Rohan!" Legolas explained in the beautiful language of the Elves, each word sounding like a spell to the girl who listened intently.   
"I shall do my best to help her, my prince, yet I cannot promise any success.” the senior healer warned in reply. “Dysfunctions of the mind are a complex matter and it could very well be that those memories are lost to her for good. But I need to run some tests to be sure.” Legolas nodded and stepped aside for the elder elf to pass. Slowly he approached the girl waiting over in the chair and sat down on a similar one next to her.  
“Now let me have a closer look at you, Eruneth.”

 

About an hour later, Eruneth left the healing quarters located in the south wing of the palace with mixed feelings swirling around her mind. The friendly senior healer had talked a lot to her and she had reported him in every detail what little memories she had. What had been of great interest to the elf, were how she had felt when she had woken up in the grass land of Rohan, yet Eruneth didn't want to remember that day. The loneliness, the void inside her and the terrible feeling of having lost something really important – or someone – was too much for her to bear. Thus she usually refrained from recalling that part of her conscious life and the elf was the first one she spoke about it. Consequently, the healer had only nodded and seemed too deep in thoughts to answer. Eventually, he had given her a mixture of herbs to inhale that propelled brain activity and maybe could bring forth old memories. Maybe.  
On the positive side, however, Legolas had already found a suitable work for her while she had been in treatment. While accompanying her back to her room, Legolas revealed what he had in store for her.  
“A cookmaid?” Eruneth asked sceptically as she walked beside the elf, not sure if she would like the tasks involved to this position.   
“Fine. If that's the condition for me to stay, I'll do it!” she added with a small smile and clasped the princes hands in a lovingly squeeze.  
“I shall promote you as soon as I find something better!” Legolas promised and quickly kissed the back of her hand in a moment of solitude in the corridor. Like earlier today, Eruneth was greeted by surprised looks in the palace kitchen but after Legolas had a quick chat with the chef de cuisine, everyone went on their daily business. The prince had to leave then and Eruneth was introduced to her new duties: mainly cleaning and fetching things for the others. Simple but good work while being treated friendly, so she didn't complain. And as she scrubbed some sideboards, Eruneth's thoughts circled around the platinum-blonde elf with the aquamarine-eyes.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Much to Eruneth's surprise, the work as a cookmaid was quite pleasant and after a few weeks she felt really comfortable amongst the elves, who treated her as an equal co-worker by the time. While carrying out their duties, the other cooks and maids chatted vividly – mostly about the latest gossip and rumors – and after some hesitation at the start, Eruneth soon participated too. The most annoying part of her work, however, was the cleaning of the many pots and dishes after supper. Luckily Eruneth wasn't the only one assigned to this tiresome task and so she sat at the kitchen table together with eight other she-elves. Most of them were also servants and had to carry the meals throughout the palace if requested, or serve them at feasts and banquets. Thus they got to listen to a lot of conversations of high-born elves, lords and sometimes even royals – fuel for their gossiping in the evening. One of them, Rindariel, had become something like a friend to Eruneth over time and the mortal cherished her very much as she could confide in the she-elf and discuss everything. Well, except of Eruneth's liaison with the prince, of course, which she thoroughly kept a secret.

“Today I watched prince Legolas practice with the new designed bows!” the fair brown-haired she-elf opposite to Eruneth boasted, obviously trying to impress. Legolas was loved by every citizen of the Woodland Realm and the girl's favorite topic.

“Really?!” some of the others gaped. “I bet he looked dashing as always!” “Details please!”

Eruneth couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing that each of the girls would do almost everything to have the prince to themselves. _Ha, if only they knew..._  
“He was gorgeous! Just the way he tenderly drew the arrow from the scabbard made me shiver!” the brown-haired she-elf raved while the others listened intently, imagining the handsome elf and sighing.

“What I would give to be that arrow....” Rindariel quietly said and Eruneth couldn't help but stifle a laugh, drawing much unwanted attention.

“Why are you laughing at me? Don't you think our prince is most pleasing to the eye, Eruneth?” Rindariel asked in a mockingly stern voice while she scrubbed another pot. The mortal beside her just smiled and brushed a strand of her black hair past her ear.

“Sure he is, I'm not blind!” The others giggled at that. “And I often wonder how his parents look like. They must be exceptionally beautiful.” Eruneth said and suddenly the others grew completely silent, sadness washing over their faces. The girl immediately noticed that she had hit some sort of taboo.

Rindariel was the first one to speak up again. “Apparently you don't know about the tragedy of our royal family.” When Eruneth shook her head no, the she-elf continued, putting the pot in her hands onto her lap. “King Thranduil was married to the most beautiful she-elf in the whole realm and the light of their love radiated throughout the Greenwood. When prince Legolas was borne, their happiness was beyond imagination and the king arranged for several celebrations and feasts. ...” Rindariel paused and stared at the wooden table. Although she hadn't witnessed those events herself, she knew the tale by heart and (like every elf) she could clearly feel the aura of grief surrounding the king.

“... Then the queen became very sick all of a sudden but not even the wisest healers could help her. The day she died, the palace became completely silent since everyone was stricken with grief. Many things have changed after that day... “ The women sat in silence even after Rindariel had finished her tale and Eruneth's mind spun vividly. Should she speak with Legolas about that?

 

 

“What plagues your mind, my dear?” Legolas asked the girl leaning on his shoulder as they sat on a bench on the prince's private balcony, watching the stars. Eruneth played with his hand in her lap and hadn't talked much today, obviously pondering over something. Even now she hesitated to answer, which was very unusual for her in his company.

“Today I was told about your mother...” she began and Legolas didn't need to hear more as he already knew where this was leading. Thus he pulled her closer with the one arm slung around her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead.

“More than thrice a human-lifetime has passed since that day and even I cannot recall every detail of it. So please don't bother about it!” the elf hugged her with his second arm too, pressing her smaller figure to his chest.

“I was just worried for you...” Eruneth whispered as she leaned into him, her eyes closed as she relaxed.

“There is no need for that because I have dealt with my grief decades ago. … I wish the same was true for my father though.” Legolas admitted as he looked up at the sparkling stars above them, wondering how long the king would continue to behave so strangely.

“His heart is a sea of bitterness and grief that slowly tuns him into a stone. Sometimes I wonder if he is capable of feeling at all.” The prince continued and poured a small part of his soul to the girl, who listened intently at his words without interrupting or commenting. She knew he just needed to usher these words, which he probably couldn't speak out loud to any other person except her.

“And for a few months now, he seems to be possessed by something. Day after day he reads in one of the ancient books from the library in what seem to be a desperate search! Whatever caused this change, it seems to have stripped him off the last portion of his soul.”

The prince realized then, how worried he was for his father's well-being and how much the king had changed in the past few months while Legolas could only watch. Helplessness was one of the feelings he dreaded most.

The elf placed another loving kiss onto the mortal girl's forehead and whispered to himself.

“If only I knew what he is searching for... I would do everything for him to have it!”

 


	17. Chapter 17

The same evening, Legolas and Eruneth spent some more time talking on the balcony while cuddling and occasionally kissing. Although the elf had grown rather fond of the human, he didn't push their relationship and didn't want to take too big steps in that regard. So they would only kiss and maybe make-out a little but not further. Among elves, sexual intercourse was considered something precious, an almost sacred act which bound two individuals together for life. Being fully aware what eternity means, Legolas preferred to wait and see how their feelings for each other developed before forming such a meaningful bond.

Thus he had to send Eruneth away when it was close to midnight and reluctantly they parted from each other after another sweet kiss. That night Legolas dreamt solely of Eruneth.

 

At breakfast the next morning, the Elvenking was more than annoyed by the prince's radiating good mood which only dampened his own – not that it could have become much worse. And while Thranduil barely touched the marvelous fruits and biscuits on his plate in silence, Legolas chatted joyfully with the servants tending to them. Although the prince was being only polite and friendly as ever, the maids couldn't keep their eyes off him and blushed whenever he granted them a smile. Even Thranduil couldn't help but notice that fact despite his pondering and loathed it already, being jealous of his son's lightsome mind.

“You seem overly joyful today, _Ionin_.” the king assessed calmly, his undertone indicating that he was asking for the reason, and Legolas was quite surprised of his father's sudden interest into conversing. Yet he could easily make out the hidden jealously.  
“You may blame a good night's rest filled with pleasant dreams for that, _Ada_!” the prince replied and sipped at his tea while the maids cleared the table.

“Dreams... either a delight or a torment of our soul...” the king mumbled more to himself, wiping his thin lips with a white, silken napkin while he watched the maid flirting with the prince as she put the plates on a tray.

“I suppose it is time for you to choose a woman.” Thranduil declared as soon as the servants had left the dining room.

“Pardon me?” Legolas couldn't believe his ears, his eyes flying over to the other elf in shock.

“Our bloodline as well as the succession to the throne must to be ensured and as crown-prince it is your duty to do so.” The Elvenking explained in a stern voice, showing no real emotion on his porcelain face while Legolas was completely dumbfounded and lost for words. Getting married? To an elvish high-born lady? The mere thought twisted his stomach and in that very moment, Legolas realized how much he had fallen for Eruneth. His father couldn't be serious!

“ _Ada_ ,... I...” the prince stumbled, not sure if or how he should explain that he already gave his heart to a human woman, but the king didn't let him finish.

“The upcoming New Year feast shall be a perfect opportunity for you to acquaint yourself with a nice lady.” Thranduil looked at his son with ice-blue orbs, lacking any empathy, and Legolas sensed that he had been given an order right now.

 

  
A week later, the whole palace was in a hurry to get every last detail prepared for the grand feast tonight. The elvish new year was celebrated four moon cycles after the human one, and was one of the major holidays in their calendar. While common elves were often excluded from banquets and other high-society feasts, the New Year Feast was open to everyone regardless the status. Thus Eruneth was overly excited and couldn't wait for the evening to come while her work kept her quite busy, not allowing her to ponder much.

Loads of food were being prepared today for the large buffet and even more barrels of wine were stored beforehand as there were hundreds of guests expected to come.

“Eruneth!” Rindariel called from across the kitchen, barely drowning out the other sounds, while Eruneth stacked some loafs onto a serving cart.

“Yes?” the mortal had quickly crossed the large kitchen, carefully sliding through the busy cooks and maids to get to her friend who seemed quite distressed.

“I really need your help here!” the she-elf said and pointed at the huge bowl of pastry in front of her. “That's going to be the cake for the buffet tonight but it's not right!” Rindariel stirred the sticky substance with a wooden spoon, sceptically observing its viscosity.

“Some ingredient is missing yet the person who knows the exact recipe, Seliel, is not here!” The she-elf exclaimed worriedly, knowing that this pasty had to be perfect for today and that it had better be in the oven already.

“Why the fuss about some cake?” Eruneth simply asked and looked into the bowl, sniffing at its content. Rindariel sighed in annoyance.

“Because it's very likely that the prince or the king taste it too! And I'm in trouble if they don't like it!” the she-elf replied, massaging her temples as to spurn her mind to come up with an idea, some strands of her hazelnut-brown hair falling into her pretty face.

“Don't waste your time with worrying! That won't improve the pastry!” Eruneth tried to cheer her friend up as best as she could, understanding the importance of this cake, and took the spoon from the she-elf. The black-haired girl stirred once more before she brought the spoon up to her mouth and tasted the dough, earning herself a shocked glare from Rindariel.

“We're not allowed to touch the food with our hands... or mouths!” she whispered so that the other elves nearby would hear it, but Eruneth couldn't care less. How else was she supposed to find out what was missing in there? And strangely, she could name all the various flavors that aroused on her tongue and – although she had never done any cooking before – she had an idea of what was missing. After licking across her lips, she turned to Rindariel with a proud and confident smile.

“I'll fix that!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Evening approached faster than the Elvenking appreciated and although his valets had already prepared him well for the occasion, Thranduil hesitated to leave his chambers. Like a statue he remained in front of the tall mirror, surveying his reflection: a long golden robe out of silk encased his elegant body, emphasizing his broad shoulders and masculine aura while at the same time underlining his honed features. A dark-blue stole was draped loosely over his arms to highlight the sparkling gold of the robe as well as his silver hair which cascaded down past his shoulders. Neatly combed as usual, it was held in place by the spiked crown which was adorned by small blue flowers here and there. All in all, his appearance was very captivating, radiating with a mixture of power, grace and superiority. Quite fitting for a king, one may think, but Thranduil wasn't content with what he saw. Especially his eyes, those sparkling cerulean pools and their cold gaze, irritated him and strangely he missed the warmth of the chocolate-brown eyes he used to have in the other world.   
In Vicky's world.  
As much as he loved to revive the sweet memories of their time together, Thranduil couldn't let the past occupy him as a whole. He had a kingdom to rule after all.

Maybe it was time to give up on his fruitless search and focus on his duties, on real life matters instead of pursuing what probably was just a dream. Sighing, Thranduil turned away from the mirror, casting one last look past his shoulder to his royal reflection which stared adamantly at him.

 

 

Clad in a simple but nice light-blue dress which the prince had given her, Eruneth walked amongst the guests of the feast in the grand hall of the palace. Eagerly she drank in all the details of the event, the beautiful ladies in their silken dresses, the exquisite flowers decorations and the splendor of the impressive hall itself. The elvish architecture was just amazing. High-born lords and ladies were mingling with common elves tonight and so it wasn't inappropriate for a cookmaid to be there too. She had braided her hair in a fashion so that her ears were mostly covered and Rindariell had borrowed her some make-up in an attempt to hide her human origin – at first sight at least.  
Right now, Eruneth stood beside Rindariell and some other elves in a small circle, chatting and drinking some wine. Occasionally, the mortal girl's gaze would roam over the crowd in search for the prince who was currently at the back of the hall together with the king and his counselors.

 Eventually Eruneth had found a place she could call home, where she felt accepted and valued, and where her heart began to blossom. For the first time she could relax and just enjoy herself without constantly being reminded of her amnesia.   
"Look, Eruneth, there are the king and his son!" Rindariel whispered to the mortal and pointed discretely to the left of them. When Eruneth's eyes fell upon the silver-haired monarch standing several meters away, she held her breath and her jaw dropped visibly.   
"Don't stare like that, it's rude and you look silly!" Rindariel giggled and the mortal quickly shut her mouth again, a faint blush of embarrassment creeping over her cheeks.   
"Sorry... I'm just stunned..." Eruneth stumbled quietly, quickly looking one more time at the dashing king before he was blocked from her vision by other guests.   
"He has that effect on everyone but it's nothing compared to being right in front of him! At least that's what I've heard...." the pretty she-elf at her side whispered, then sipped at her drink again. Surprisingly for Eruneth, the king didn't look at all how she had expected him to. Judging from all the rumors she had come across so far, Eruneth had pictured an old, grumpy elf who hid behind books in his study, rarely bothering himself with his 'lower' subjects.    
  


 

The evening went way smoother than the Elvenking had expected and he almost enjoyed himself as he chatted with Lord Argalad, one of his closest advisors who had already served king Oropher. Together with three other high-born lords and also some pretty ladies, Thranduil now stood on one of the many balconies adjacent to the grand hall, relishing in the mild spring air. Some stars were already sparkling down upon them and soon the whole sky would be covered with tiny dots of white light. While listening to a boasting Lord Argalad, Thranduil sipped casually at his wine goblet, the flirty looks of the ladies surrounding him not going unnoticed. The king smiled to himself. Obviously he still had a tremendous impact on the other gender.  
The ladies giggled softly when Lord Argalad came to the point of his story while Legolas returned from the buffet, joining them again.  
“Only delicacies, as it seems!” another lord assessed as he surveyed the plate in the prince's hands and the artful desserts on it. “Can you recommend a special one?”  
“Well, they are all exquisite but...” Legolas said as he tasted one dessert on his plate after another. “..This one is exceptionally delicate!” he finally declared.  
The Elvenking hadn't paid much attention to the conversation until Legolas held the plate towards him.  
“You really should taste that cake, Ada!” Legolas said invitingly, offering the king his fork. The silver-haired elf hesitated – he wasn't a big fan of desserts – but why not give it a try? What harm could one bite of cake do?  
Thus he took a small piece of the slice and as soon as it touched his tongue, very familiar flavors spread inside his mouth.   
“It tastes special, but I cannot name which ingredient makes the difference!” Legolas assessed as he took another bite while the king seemed to have frozen in place. This cake was indeed exceptional and Thranduil had only once tasted suchlike – at a tavern called “The Piehole”.

 


	19. Chapter 19

After taking another bite of the cake, its flavor evoking sweet memories of his beloved mortal, the Elvenking reluctantly handed his son the plate back.  
“No, no, please keep it if you like!” Legolas offered since he had noted how delighted the king was by this dessert. Thranduil nodded toward his son as a sign of gratitude, then spiked another piece of cake with the small silver fork in his slender hands. When a servant came by to offer some refreshments, Legolas and the other lords let their cups be refilled, and Thranduil had an idea.  
“Bring me the creator of this delicious dessert!” the king commanded and the servant bowed before he took his leave. Neither Legolas nor one of the other elves present commented on his unusual request – the king had never shown much interest into who prepared his food. _That cake must be truly extra ordinal..._ Legolas thought as he watched his father devour the rest of the piece.   
  


 

On the other side of the hall, Eruneth and Rindariel were having a really nice time chatting with some handsome elves. Much to the mortal's surprise, they warmed up rather quickly and had no objections to flirt with her at least as much as with the she-elf at her side. While Rindariel quite enjoyed the attention of the males, Eruneth just wished she could spend the evening with the prince. Unfortunately, Legolas was constantly surrounded by high-born elves – and countless beautiful ladies – so that Eruneth didn't dare to just walk over and join them. She was a (human) cookmaid after all. _But maybe I can snatch a moment with him later..._ she thought to herself with a smile, her mind already far away from the ongoing conversation of the group. Only when a servant suddenly approached their small group, Eruneth was rippled from her day-dreams.  
“Excuse me.” he said politely although he was of the same status as the others and everyone eyed him curiously. “Are you the one who made the cake for tonight?”   
  


 

After what felt like hours, Thranduil had grown rather impatient due to his curiosity. Could it really be Vicky or was his mind playing another trick on him? Lord Argalad had dutifully distracted the king by conversing so that the time of waiting would pass quicker. And as they were debating about the recently achieved trade arrangement with Rohan, Thranduil didn't notice the servant returning with a woman following behind.  
“Your highness,...” both the servant and the woman bowed low before the royals as they realized their presence. Thranduil's heart beat a tad quicker and his breath slowed when he turned around. When his cerulean orbs roamed over the brown-haired she-elf standing before him, however, the king's hope was crushed by the merciless reality. Legolas was the only one who noted how the king's eyes lit up briefly before they resumed their cold, unyielding gaze.  
“This is Rindariell Merrellion, your highness.” the servant announced and although the she-elf had straightened again, she didn't lift her gaze to show her respect. The Elvenking stared down upon the smaller woman, realizing that letting out his disappointment on her wasn't necessary nor would it do anything to soothe it.  
“You produced this cake, am I correct?” he asked calmly, his velvet voice engulfing the she-elf so that she involuntarily shivered slightly.   
“Yes, your highness. I very much hope it was to your liking!” Rindariel replied, her eyes slowly traveling from the marble floor up the golden robe, praying that she wouldn't face the king's well-known temper.  
“The taste was much better than I would have imagined, almost otherworldly I have to admit.” Thranduil said then, smiling politely and causing Rindariel to blush due to the compliments. Only Thranduil's emotionless eyes betrayed his true mood, which he wouldn't allow to surface on his porcelain face.  
“You are too kind, your highness, and I am more than honored by your words!” Rindariell replied and barely couldn't contain the huge smile spreading across her face. Since the king was pleased with her work, she now assumed it proper to look at him directly and when she did so, the red on her cheeks only intensified.  
Unmoved by his obvious effect on her, Thranduil continued his intense staring a little longer – imagining how happy he would be if it was Vicky standing before him now – before he gestured lazily for the she-elf to leave and turned around.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks passed smoothly after the feast and Rindariell hadn't been summoned to the king again, not only because Eruneth didn't need to help her with another cake but also because the king himself refrained from any desserts. The sweet taste didn't fit his still dampened mood, which he managed to brighten up rather slowly. Summer had finally arrived and Thranduil couldn't help but enjoy the glory of the palace gardens as he walked through the rows of marvelous flowers.

The soft giggle of women caught the king's attention and in the distance he spied his son in splendid company. Surrounded by four lovely high-born elvish ladies - two on each side - the prince strolled slowly along the small pond. And although his handsome features were graced with a polite smile, Legolas was obviously rather uncomfortable right now as far as Thranduil could tell - and he knew pretty well how to read his son's every twitch. Since Legolas hadn't made the slightest moves towards any of the ladies during the feast, the king had invited some of them - said four at Legolas's arms- to visit for a more 'private encounter' with the prince. It was time for Legolas to marry or at least choose a betrothed. The kingdom and his line must be secured and since Thranduil had given up hope for love once and for all, the burden rested on Legolas now.

 

"I hope they all fall into the pond!" Eruneth mumbled to herself as she cleaned the kitchen window which happened to allow for a narrow view of the gardens - exactly the spot where Legolas stood right now. He had informed Eruneth about this 'courting' and had stressed that he did it only to please his father but not out of own interest. Well, Eruneth was far from soothed and had to accept the fact that her lover was currently surrounded by flirting she-elves.

"Why the pouting face, Eruneth?" Rindariell asked her while she piled some delicacies on a tray she would serve the royals then.

"Oh... nothing!" Eruneth lied and scrubbed harder, the window glass sparkling as it was really thoroughly polished. Rindariell turned around and gave her friend a doubtful look, then she spied the prince and his company outside.

"You are jealous of those ladies, aren't you?" the brown-haired she-elf pointed out suddenly, smirking knowingly so that Eruneth blushed in a shy shade of pink.

"What?! No!" she retorted quickly, walking away from the window, the pink still persistent on her cheeks. "I've seen more handsome men...." she added and hoped her white lie would work out. Well, it wasn't that much of a lie anyways because Eruneth had to admit that Thranduil was very pleasing to the eye too.

Anyways, Rindariell wouldn't let her friend change the topic and get away so easily, especially since her curiosity was awake now.

"Like who?" she came closer to the mortal and whispered cockily. "Don't tell me you're up for the king himself?"

Eruneth burst into laughter at the thought of being with Legolass' FATHER, even some tears welled up in her eyes, and she almost dropped the bucket full of cleaning water.

"That's soooo ridiculous!" she giggled. "I mean, yes he is handsome but he's like what? Three thousand years old? And besides, from what I have heard he's a spoiled brat!” Eruneth said in a more quiet voice, not wanting the other cooks and maids present to eavesdrop.  
“Hm, sounds like cheap excuses to me...” Rindariell replied and took the bucket from the mortal. “... If you're really so unimpressed then you shall serve the dinner to the king tonight! Let's see if you can resist his charms after being in his presence!” Rindariell proposed and was all serious about it while Eruneth doubted that this was a good idea.  
“But... I don't think it's appropriate for a human to serve him his meal?” she put in but the brown-haired she-elf only smirked in reply.   
“Don't bother, we shall cover your ears with your hair and I will instruct you on what you ought to do!” Rindariell tapped the tip of Eruneth's nose gently and showed her a wide grin. “That will be fun!”

 

In the evening, Eruneth gulped when she stood in front of the door to the small salon next to the king's study, the tray of food in her hands shaking slightly. With her black hair combed and braided in such a fashion that it covered the human tips of her ears, combined with a neat beige dress that hugged her curves but was still modest, Eruneth looked just like a pretty elvish servant girl. Still, she regretted to have talked herself in this situation, knowing that Legolas surely wouldn't be happy about her meeting his father. What if the king realized she was human and decided to throw her out of the palace? Worst case, Eruneth would loose Legolas...

 _No, don't be silly! That won't happen!_ Eruneth reassured herself and shook her head to get rid of those negative thoughts. Then she exhaled deeply, calming herself as much as possible, before she knocked on the wooden door. Better not let the king wait.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The Elvenking was sitting on the couch by the fire, staring into the flames while sipping at a goblet of wine, when there was a knock on the door to the salon. The sun outside the window approached the horizon, meaning that who ever entered was probably a servant with the king's supper. Thus he didn't deem it necessary to turn around at once and give up his relaxed position too early. “Come in!” he said and the door opened. Footsteps were audible, followed by the sound of a tray and plates being put on the small dining table in the middle of the room. Eruneth had already neatly arranged the three plates and the cutlery, exactly how Rindariell had instructed her to, and took a few steps back when the king lazily rose. The heavy dark-red robe cascaded down his tall, elegant body and his silver hair, absent the crown, swayed gently as he moved to stretch his limbs. The mortal watched his every move, silently admiring the elf. Before he rounded the couch, however, Thranduil extended his arm in which he held the empty goblet.

"More wine!" he commanded calmly and Eruneth almost forgot to act due to this velvet like, rich voice. Quickly she hurried over to the king and took the goblet from him, carefully as not to accidentally touch those slender fingers wrapped loosely around the metal.

The moment the Elvenking turned around and walked away from the couch, Eruneth was already at the dining table pouring more wine, her back facing the approaching elf.   
"Here, your majesty!" she said when she spun around and offered the king his refilled goblet, a shy smile gracing her lips. The king was already reaching for the object but then Thranduil halted in his tracks and his ice-blue eyes widened at the sight of her. Vicky, his beloved, his love thought lost that he had gone mad about... She was here, right in front of him, smiling innocently at him.

With a shrill clank the goblet fell down as it slipped from both their hands, the red liquid spilled over the matching robe and the stone floor beneath. Ignoring the disaster, Thranduil's eyes quickly roamed over her figure, confirming that this truly was Vicky, until his eyes met hers.   
_Shit!_ Eruneth thought to herself and when she noted the confused and intense staring of the king - additionally to being stunned by his looks - she panicked. "Oh, I am so so sorry!" she blurted and knelt fast down in front of him to somehow fix the mess she had caused. _Why did I let the goblet fall?! Stupid me!_ she cursed herself, especially when she saw the large stains on the king's robe. _He's gonna throw me in the dungeons for that....!_

"P...please forgive me, your majesty!" Her voice was barely a whisper as she remained kneeling at his feet, her small hands clasping the goblet as if her life depended on it. _She does not recognize me and more so, she is afraid of me.._. Thranduil realized in astonishment, his gaze still fixed on the girl. As much as he wanted to believe that this was real, he couldn't be sure yet and so he proceeded with caution.   
"Rise, little one!" he ordered her in a friendly tone and she obeyed without hesitation, not wanting to get into more trouble. Afraid as she was, Eruneth kept her gaze firmly on the floor while her fingers played nervously with the rim of the goblet.   
"I have never seen you in my halls before. What is your name?" Thranduil's voice was all honey and silk in order to calm her but it just had the opposite effect. Eruneth was terribly nervous and so intimidated by his presence that she even didn't dare to breath too loud.   
"E..Eruneth.... your majesty!" she finally replied, almost forgetting to address him properly. Gods, she was in big trouble! And what a stupid idea that was from the beginning!! The girl cursed herself when suddenly she felt two fingers brushing along her face, from her temples down and along her jawline. The elf's skin was cool to the touch and she involuntarily shivered.

"Eruneth..." Thranduil repeated, the name rolling off his tongue as if it was sin itself, and when his fingers reached her chin he lifted her head gently, forcing her to meet his intense gaze. No matter which name she used nor which elvish dress hid her lovely body, Thranduill knew this was Vicky and he would have recognized her among millions.

 _So this is real..._ Thranduil stated to himself, his heart skipping a beat at the fact. The prolonged silence disturbed the girl but it was nothing in comparison to what the Elvenking's hand on her chin made her feel. And then of course his eyes and the hungry, yearning way in which they rested on her as he towered above her. The spinning of Eruneth's mind peaked when the silver-haired elf leaned down, his other arm snaking around her waist to pull her up, until their lips melted.

While Eruneth couldn't believe what was happening, Thranduil became more and more sure of the reality of this moment. The familiar sensation of kissing her, this sweet flavor, confirming him. Somehow, faith had returned her to him and granted them another chance to be together. Only this time, Thranduil wouldn't let her be taken from him again.

Nothing should stand between them.

Eruneth - Vicky - was his.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet was the taste of her lips, sweeter than Thranduil remembered them to be and he relished in the sensation of having Vicky back in his arms. Thus he loosened his grip on her only slightly when he noticed her need for air. Panting and all flushed, Eruneth stood there, still entangled in the king's arms, while her mind tried to comprehend what just happened.  
 _The Elvenking kissed me... ?? Holy shit..._ she thought to herself as she stared at the broad chest in front of her – he was at least two heads taller than her – and wondered how she should proceed now. Was she supposed to play along and allow him to do as he pleased? Or should she run?   
“Tell me what thoughts are keeping you occupied, my dear?” the king said calmly as he gently stroked with his hand over the side of her head, his fingers brushing through strands of her black locks. _So_ _I'm already his_ _'dear'... oh boy..._  
Eruneth didn't look at his face, yet she could sense his intense gaze lingering on her as he expected her answer. She needed to come up with a distinct yet polite decline because, although the king was beyond handsome, the girl's heart belonged to Legolas.  
“W..why does a great king have interest in a simple mortal? I'm sure there are prettier elvish ladies who-” she said but Thranduil didn't let her finish, placing a finger on her lips to seal them.  
“Hush, darling, let me explain ...” he whispered and then began to tell the story of how they met in another world, how they fell for each other and how they were cruelly separated again.

Eruneth was completely stunned by what she heard, yet it seemed possible since she had no memories of that time. But could this really be?  
“Others are but shadows passing by. It is you whom I desire, whom my heart has yearned for every night and day for the past months...” he said in this velvet-like deep voice of his which soothed the girl's nerves, melting her in his arms. A slender finger lifted her chin once more so that she drowned in the elf's cerulean orbs. The longer she beheld his face, taking in every detail, the more familiar it seemed.  
“Can this be true...?” she asked herself aloud, her hands resting on both sides of his chest. “It feels like there is a connection between us but ...I don't know what to believe.”   
The girl screwed up her eyes and quickly added: “Not that I think you're lying ..or crazy...or, ahm...” Ignoring the slight insult, Thranduil just adored her cute nervousness and how she blushed for him. _Oh, I shall_ _coax_ _so many other reactions out of her...._  
  
“You may have lost your memories but...” the tall elf suddenly stepped forward and gently pushed the girl backwards as he did so. “...I will help you remember our time together!”   
When Eruneth bumped against the desk, Thranduil leaned down and began to plant kisses along her neck.   
“Oh, ahm, wait..y-your highness...!” she tried to push him away but the elf was way too strong for her and so she couldn't help but lean back as much as his arms around her permitted.   
“And we shall create so many more delightful memories together, my dear Vicky!” Thranduil purred as he licked at the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver violently. Now that she was here, her smell and sight flooding his senses, Thranduil couldn't hold himself back any more. For months he had dreamed of this moment, painting out every detail in his imagination, thus he longed to touch her, to taste her, to _have_ her.  


Hastily, the king wiped the items on the desk away with one arm, sending the scrolls and books he had been studying for so long carelessly onto the floor. With one skillful move, he lifted her up so that she now sat onto the wooden desk and when her legs parted for a moment he smoothly slid between them.  
“No, stop!” Eruneth commanded in a suddenly stern tone so that the king complied and retrieved his head to look at her. While her whole body was radiating with want and desire as a response to his caressing – a fact the elf noticed too – Eruneth created some distance between them as she pushed herself back at arms-length.

_I can't allow this to happen! How could I ever look into Legolass' face again if I betray him?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the handsome king, whose expressions only spurned indecent images in her mind. Slowly she began to brush over his chest with her hand, painting circles on the dark-red silk of his robe, and she bit her lip as she felt the hard muscles beneath.  


_But this feels so right, like I've always wanted this..._ her mind was spinning.  _I love Legolas, I really do, yet_ _every fiber of my body craves for Thranduil's touch.  
_

The tension between them increased as they continued to stare hungrily at each other and Thranduil smirked at her seductively as if he could read her mind. Nevertheless, he managed to control himself and hold back, giving her the opportunity to decide whether they should proceed or not. And as much as it pained Eruneth to admit, as much as she cared for the elven prince, she had to realize: _I want him._  
  
As if the final curtain had fallen inside her, Eruneth abruptly reached for his neck while clasping the silk of his robe with her other hand and then pulled the king closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, their tongues soon battling for dominance and the tall elf's hands began to roam hungrily over her body.   
Out of generosity and affection, he had granted her the possibility to take things slowly – like he had intended when they had first met – but her response was clear. By kissing him back as wildly as she did, she had crumbled his last inner wall of self-control. There was no holding back any longer. 

_You are mine._ Thranduil thought as he used his larger body to press the girl down onto the wooden table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story so far!   
> Next chapter will be a lemon ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes, nudity and a use of strong language! Don't proceed if you don't want to read such things!
> 
> The rest of you, however, enjoy and please leave a comment :)

The wood beneath her was hard and cold, yet Eruneth didn't register any of this because all her mind registered were the passionate hot kisses of the king. Down her neck he went with his mouth while his hands travelled along the curves of her thighs. Oh how he had longed to touch her! Thranduil was so eager to explore her but at the same time he intended to relish in the sweetness of the moment, so that he may remember every inch of her body – how she felt, how she smelled and how she tasted. But his loins grew impatient and the writhing woman beneath him didn't help to calm them either.

Eruneth panted already and still her body craved for more. She wanted to see him in all his glory and so she moved her small hands to his front, fumbling with the buttons of the red silken robe.  
“Do you need help with that?” Thranduil teased in a husky voice, deep and oh so alluring, as he noticed her efforts were in vain. He withdrew his head from her neck to look down at her flushed face and he was pleased to see her becoming clumsy and impatient out of desire.  
“Why does this thing have so many damned buttons?!” the girl hissed in her breaths and when Thranduil chuckled softly she blushed even more.   
“Let me...” the king finally said, tenderly removed her hands from his chest before he straightened up. In one swift movement, Thranduil forcefully pulled at the hems of the robe so that the buttons popped and flew away in all directions. Then, with an equally graceful move, he shrugged the robe off his shoulders, his long silver hair swaying behind his back.  
The mortal girl watched in admiration as the heavy silk glided down the elf's body until it revealed his torso, the pale skin shining like porcelain in the sun. Although Eruneth hadn't seen the prince undressed yet, she could tell that he wasn't as well build as the king. “Enjoying the view are we?” Thranduil purred as he suddenly stroked along her leg which he then lifted up so that he may kiss the inside of her calf.   
“Yes...” Eruneth nodded and the elf began to venture up along her leg, past her knee, towards her crotch. “....very much, m-my king..”   
Thranduil's head was hovering over her pulsating center, removing the cloth of her dress and underwear so that he may have proper access. Then he lifted his gaze and stared directly at the girl, cerulean orbs clouded with pure lust.   
“I shall drown you in delight, my dear!”

And with that the king dived down to unleash his mouth and tongue onto her hot, wet core. Eruneth gasped and held her breath at the sensation – even more so when the elf began his dirty craftmanship. And he knew exactly what to do, where to lick, at which angle and how much pressure to add so that soon the girl moaned aloud.  
“Ooh... Aaaaaaah!” she cried out when she was near her apex and Thranduil quickly stopped his movements so that she was caught right at the verge.  
“You're so.. mean!” she stumbled with a faked pouting face and the elf chuckled once more. “Don't laugh at me!” The girl leaned forward and took hold of the perfect face of his, pulling him over her as she leaned back again. Supporting most of his weight on his arms beside her head, Thranduil lay on top of her, long strands of silver hair falling past his broad shoulders.  
“What would you have me do to you then, _meril-en*_?” Thranduil asked with a sassy smile and Eruneth responded him with an equally seductive smirk as she gently pulled his head closer to her face.  
“I want you... “ she whispered, her soft lips parting ever so slightly.   
“..to..” Their heated gazes didn't falter and Thranduil could have never guessed her following words.  
“... _FUCK_ me!”

Hastily, almost roughly, as if their lives depended on them, the lovebirds worked together to remover her dress. Naked as on her first day, Eruneth lay beneath the handsome elf and although they both wanted to admire each other's body a tad longer, they couldn't wait any more.  
Thranduil reached down along his own body and aligned himself. After one last confirming glance at his beloved, he let himself sink into her. Inch by inch. Eruneth moaned over and over. Inch by inch – and oh he was really blessed with size.  
Then he began to move his hips, slowly at first so that she may adjust to his girth, which stretched her untouched hole in ways she never thought possible. Soon he sped up, spurned by his own approaching climax, and all the while Thranduil held his beloved tenderly in his strong arms. The Elvenking rested his forehead on hers as both relished in the passion between them. Eruneth's core was so wet and welcoming, almost sucking his hard member all the way in. And Thranduil massaged her inner walls skillfully, hitting all the right buttons.

Every moan became louder than before and every fiber of her body tensed as she raced towards the cliff of her apex.   
“Ohh..... my king!” she cried out, closing her eyes but still feeling the intense stare of the king fucking her. But she didn't care. _Let him see me as I come..._  
Thranduil increased both the speed and the vigor, eager to please her as much as it pleased him to finally have her. And Eruneth's mind was spinning with delight, refusing to let any thoughts of Legolas surface. Neither did she permit any guilt to interrupt this moment, there would be time for that later.  


All she felt was pure joy, more with each of the king's thrusts until the final wave approached, stars beginning to appear before her inner eyes.

With every thrust she was becoming more and more his. Eruneth knew this would have bitter consequences but she didn't care and instead she let herself fall.

_I am yours, Thranduil, my king._

 

 

* _meril-en (Sindarin Elvish) = my rose (English)_

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Still in the sweet after-waves of the intense encounter with the Elvenking, Eruneth was being carried away by strong arms until she found herself in a vast plush bed, wood and antlers crowning its headboard. There among the silken sheets, the love-making continued as Thranduil was eager to discover and worship every inch of her body. But also the girl lost herself in the tender kisses and caressing of the silver-haired elf until eventually sleep took hold over both of them. 

The next morning, when the sun was already high up and its rays peeked through the beige curtains of the royal bedroom, the black-haired girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times in surprise. Suddenly she was completely awake, her mind crystal clear, and she could remember _everything_.   
The memories of her time in another world were accessible to her again and Vicky smiled widely at the realization.  
Full of joy and happiness, the girl jumped out of the empty bed and looked around for her lover who appeared to have left earlier. But Vicky just needed to see him now and tell him that she remembered. Thus she quickly grabbed a silken robe out of the king's wardrobe and slung the rich large fabric around her small frame, fixing the details here and there in front of a large mirror in the corner. Her hair was a wild mess much like the dark-blue robe covering most of her nudity but the girl didn't care. Winged by her rediscovered feelings for the silver-haired elf, Vicky hurried outside the royal chambers and down the hallway in search for him, the few passing servants giving her shocked looks.

The Elvenking was currently chatting with Lord Elrond in the study and the brown-haired elf already wondered why Thranduil was in such a radiant mood today when suddenly the door burst open. Elrond's brows furrowed in confusion when a half-naked girl entered and rushed past him without paying him the due deference.  
“There you are!” she addressed the king who didn't seem to mind her disrespectfulness at all, which only added to Elrond's astonishment.  
“ _Meril-en_!” Thranduil called out as he caught the girl in his arms, a wide smile appearing on his handsome face as he felt her small form pressed against his chest. The king was pleasantly surprised to see his beloved although he hadn't expected her to go on a search for him – especially in such inappropriate attire.  
“I thought you would wait for me in my chambers...” Thranduil purred into her ear as he inhaled her scent which was now mixed with his own. How could he possibly be mad with her...  
“Sorry, I couldn't wait to see you again because...” Vicky lifted her chin to look up at the tall elf, her eyes sparkling with joy. “...I can remember, I mean everything!”   
Thranduil didn't grasp the overall meaning of her announcement so she added with a giggling voice. “You know, when you appeared in the Piehole, Oliv's birthday party... our first kiss..”  
“All your memories are back?! That is wonderful!” the Elvenking replied and swept her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground and bringing their lips together. Both were so happy to have each other again that they completely forgot their surroundings.  
Lord Elrond felt so terribly out of place then but he couldn't help but smile too. 

 

_*°*°( 5 months later)*°*°_

 

With a similar smile like that one back then in the study, Elrond gently knocked at the door and afterwards entered the salon of the royal chambers.   
“We are almost done, my Lord!” Rindariell said as the Lord of Rivendell approached the flock of she-elves scurrying around the black-haired mortal. While the many hands of the servants fixed the last details of her outfit, Vicky beheld herself in the tall mirror and seemed a little amazed by her own reflection.  
“How do I look?” she asked the brown-haired elf once the she-elves were done and stepped back, her hands nervously playing with the hem of the long silken sleeves of her snow-white dress.  
“The king will be speechless at your beauty, my lady.” Elrond replied in his warm voice, trying to soothe the girl's nerves a bit. It was a big day for her after all. The soft smile she had given him as a response faded when she posed her next question.  
“And Legolas...How is he?” 

The prince had had a hard time after learning that his girlfriend was actually the love of his father and at first Legolas had been mad at both of them. However, over the past few months he had accepted that Vicky had chosen the king and the more often they saw the couple together, the more Legolas realized that they truly were meant for each other. The Elvenking had lost his bitterness almost completely, his stone heart being molten by the girl within days. How could Legolas deny his own father the love of his life? 

“He does fine, just give him some more time, my lady. I am sure he has already forgiven you and can enjoy the celebrations today too!” Elrond explained as he knew pretty well how the prince felt. Legolas had once confided his feelings to the elder, wise elf and the Lord of Rivendell had given some advice. “He will always love you, my lady.”  
“Thanks, my lord! Your words are very comforting!” Vicky replied and bowed slightly before him, showing him respect and gratitude as it was custom among elves. She had improved her manners in many lessons until that day.  
“Come, we shall not keep them waiting!” Elrond then said and offered the girl his arm. Vicky turned to the mirror one last time, smiling at her reflection and brushing along the silk adorned with thousands of white pearls. Today everyone would see that she belonged to Thranduil, forever.

With a deep exhale, Vicky entered the grand hall of the elvish palace which was packed with guests from both Mirkwood, Rivendell and Rohan. Gracefully she walked along the Lord of Rivendell, all eyes on her in that stunning dress, the long white sash being carried by ten she-elves so that it wouldn't touch the ground covered in leaves of roses.

All the giddy sensation of excitement, mixed with nervousness, which had haunted the girl the past days – peaking today – was wiped away once she reached the back of the hall and took Thranduil Oropherion's, her future husband's hand.

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading this story! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed the writing! :)  
> This is how I imagine the story to end, I hope it's not too loose or rushed. If it does, please have mercy with me because I didn't want to go down the 'jealousy between Thranduil and Legolas'-lane and instead chose to give them a happy ending. 
> 
> xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Vicky. The plot is mine.


End file.
